I'm Not What I Look Like
by Pirate-on-Fleet-Street
Summary: Jack's crew is broke and Elizabeth is sent into Tortuga, humour and mystery ensues. Elizabeth finds herself in circumstances she never would have expected. 1st person narration. Sequel to this: Our Masks Shall Fall.
1. Broke

"I don't know why you insist on this, Jack, it's ridiculous," I gasp as he yanks the strings on the corset tighter. I grimace.

He laughs lightly and pulls again. I suck in a sharp breath and grip the wall tighter.

"Ouch, not so tight," I complain.

"No, it really looks better that way," he says and continues to suffocate me. I wonder if this is pay-back for all the times I'd insulted him over the last few years.

"There we go, all done," he says cheerily and claps his hands. I turn around as he steps back to admire his handy work.

"You are never getting me to do anything like this ever again," I fume. He smiles angelically and fixes a piece of my hair which I purposely pull forward again with a hand scrubbed so clean that it still burns. He frowns and reaches out to fix it again. I swat his hand away in annoyance.

"Now, love. You want to starve to death? You want me and my poor crew to go without water or rum?" he winces at the idea. "You like water don't you?"

"Why don't you just steal something?" I suggest.

"Because it's easier this way and a lot more entertaining. Besides, I haven't seen you in a dress in forever, so it's two birds with one stone."

"Am I the bird or the stone?"

He rolls his eyes.

I cross my arms and pout, something I try to avoid doing on a regular basis. "Why don't you just rob some other pirate and come back with all the rum you want and we can get out of this filthy port. And this dress. Could you have gotten it any tighter?"

"Come now love. If you want to take the dress off I'll be here to help you out when you get back," he smirks, "Tortuga isn't so bad once you get to know it. 'Sides, I'm on too many blacklists to wrong any more people over something as trivial as a few shillings."

"You're on my list," I growl and turn for the door of the cabin. I twist the latch sharply and wince as my wrist protests. The night air hits me with a cold slap across the face and I wish I could at least bring my coat. I'm halfway across the deck when I shiver, partly due to the fear and anxiety escalating in my mind with every step.

"Jack, no, I can't do this. I don't care if you want rum. Please don't make me do this," I say in a panicked tone as I turn back for the cabin, but he is right behind me to grab my arms and hold me still.

"You're not going to do anything, just pretend. So, walk straight down that dock," he points down the long stretch of wood. As if I'm that unintelligent and was actually considering heading off the other side of the ship into the water. "Then you keep walking down that nice little dirt path and find this little tavern right around that corner up there. Once they- whoever they is- pay you, take the money and then get more by picking as many pockets as you can. The key is to escape and not give them what they want, savvy?"

"Don't they pay after?" I ask, starting to feel rather uncomfortable in this conversation.

"Act special and demand payment in advance."

"And how do I escape?" I ask, hoping he can't come up with anything, hoping that he'll say 'Never mind" and let me sleep.

"Start walking away and if they grab you slap them and tell them the woman they just paid went the other way. Only say that if they're drunk though, or you might find yourself in a bit of a situation. And I guarantee you will find most of them are."

"I feel like a whore," I shake my head, trying my best to pull up the front of the dress.

"You are," he says flatly. I narrow my eyes, glaring up at him. "_But_, you aren't really and that's what counts right? Right, so why don't you just follow my directions and bring us back some money. Go on now. I'm getting hungry."

He releases my arms and I stand there for a moment, furious.

Finally I realize I'm hungry too and grudgingly I turn to face the dock.

"I hate you Jack," I huff.

"Have fun love," he says, and gives me a little push in the direction of the ramp.

**Thank you for reading :)**


	2. The Tavern

I step onto the wet wooden planks of the dock and sigh in frustration, feeling the weight of any remaining excitement sink down through me, escaping into the wet wood beneath my feet. I am probably going to get myself killed here, all for rum.

"Bloody pirate," I growl and I hear Jack chuckle from up on deck. When I look up he waves and proceeds to lean against the rail to watch me go.

"What are you going to do when I don't come back?" I shout up at him. He lowers his brows thoughtfully and his his eyes fall into their shadows.

"Why ever would you not come back?" he asks and gestures at the sea town behind me.

"Can I come back up so we can think about all the reasons together?" I ask, less than hopeful.

He points down the dock. "That way."

"Seriously Jack, what happens if I don't come back? What happens if I get kidnapped? What happens if I get lost? What happens if I get killed? What if someone—"

"Love, I swear you'll be all right. No one shoots your kind around here... not usually. I know you're the most likely to do well out of all of us, so that's why I'm getting you to do it and not another."

"Jack, I'm the only woman on board," I roll my eyes, he probably can't see from his height.

"It's all the same. Now don't worry love, you'll be fine. I promise."

I stare at him for a few seconds, hoping he'll suddenly change his mind and let me come back on board. His smile never wavers and I let the moment pass with a sigh. I turn to the long stretch of wood ahead of me and the sparkling lights in the doorways of little houses and inns. Terrified out of my mind, I take a few steps forward and smooth the front of my dress. It's already so tight that the action was pointless. I can hear the laughter all the way from here and at the sound of it, I shudder.

The dirt path is kicked up from all the drunks and the loading and unloading of cargo, scuffed imprints in the soft earth. I walk it slowly, wasting time. The houses all appear to be silent and sleeping and I feel the urge to speed up, scared by the appearance of this quiet port town at night. Before rounding the corner Jack said I'd come upon I look back one last time, but the lights of _The Pearl_ blend in with those of the other ships and I can't spot her.

When I turn the corner the music reaches me fully, each fiddle playing its own jumbled tune, each violin playing its own song in a supposed melody. I try to compose myself so I don't appear as a frightened little girl. I remind myself that I am a pirate and that it's foolish to be afraid now, here. I walk towards the open door of the tavern, light shining out onto the path, men lounging outside, cradling a bottle of rum in one hand, a woman or two in the other. I try not to show my disgust as I enter the small shelter. I remember the last time I had been here, in this exact tavern. There was less fear then, under different circumstances, under more clothing.

Inside it's relatively calm, with most of the noise left outside. I step lightly, trying to remain unobserved, avoiding my purpose and trying to put it off. I stand behind a post for a while, casually fixing my dress and my hair as if it's all I'm thinking about. I'm not sure where to start and I take my time looking about as I adjust my appearance. I'll have to tell Jack there was no one around.

There's a chorus of ruckus laughter in one corner and instinctively I glance over there. The men are waving their rum around and some of it sloshes onto the table they are crowded at. The barmaid calls something foul towards them about the mess. _What a bunch of fools, _I think. Then I notice who's with them, still standing as he's only just arrived.

He's come to make sure I get it all done. Perhaps it's because he can't resist a trip to the rum-haven. Or because he thinks this will be amusing... I grind my teeth grudgingly and glare at his back. He glances over his shoulder and sees me standing there, as if feeling my eyes on him. His smile is impish, a teasing tug at the corners of his lips. I narrow my eyes further and cross my arms before shifting so that my back is to him and the post hides me from him completely.

Just then, a large crowd comes through bringing with them all the noises previously kept outside. As the place fills up, I glance around my hiding spot and notice that I can no longer see Jack. Hopefully, he can't see me either.

Taking a deep breath, I push away from my safety and head into the throng. The smell of alcohol is a wave off of almost every standing body in the room, come back in from an earlier visit to fill up on more alcohol. I've grown accustomed to it, with living on _The Pearl_ for the time I have.

_Pirate_, I remind myself.

A hand grabs my wrist not two seconds after I've stepped out. I turn around to face the man whose tattooed fingers are wrapped around my arm. He smiles as he pulls me close and I flinch away. His teeth are mostly golden and his hair is a wild mess of brown. He stumbles when I move away, clearly having had one too many. He falls forward into me and I not so gently push him away. He laughs and puts an arm around my waist, pulling me into him for support. I lean my upper body away and look around for help. No, no this is what need. No help.

Realizing my opportunity, I slide two fingers into his pocket and grab the few loose coins he has. Then I try once more to shove him away, pushing against his biceps with my hands. He's drunk enough that he lets go after a bit of a struggle. I'm blushing terribly out of embarrassment and anger as I quickly move away from him.

It isn't so hard and after a few moments of frightened breathing I realize that if that's it, there's nothing to fear. I didn't even have to talk, just snatch a bit of money. Hopefully, I can do that again, just as simply. I quickly count that I have six shillings and stick them in the bodice of my dress at the waist, knowing it's tight enough that they won't fall out.

As I'm hiding the last coin, I'm grabbed once again from behind. It's then that I think with much annoyance that these men are too forward and have no respect whatsoever, pirates or no.

I twist so that I can face whoever it is, but their hold is strong. I see long locks of dark brown hair before I turn back around, trying to get at my escape route from a different angle. There's no way I can steal anything from this position. His breath is hot on my neck and I suppress a shudder at the vile smell of hair falling over my shoulder.

His lips brush my ear teasingly. "You're not the usual," he states. My heartbeat quickens. I don't reply. "Mm..." he inhales.

I stand perfectly still, stunned out of the fear I had only just banished. This feels completely wrong and uncomfortable, his body pressed up against mine, his fingers locked so that I can't move away. I lay both of my hands over one of his and pry at them uselessly, but instead of releasing me his arms wind around my stomach and hold me closer to him. He chuckles. "You smell perfect. Worth me time maybe."

My panic makes my breath quicken and once again I try breaking loose, but he isn't fazed by my feeble attempts to injure him. He licks my neck and I squirm. Gross and soaked with rum. His fingers play at the seams at the side of my dress. Now the fear is commanding, my heartbeat pounding in my chest and rational thought leaves to make room for instinct.

Reason does not leave entirely however and as I'm about to strike, I remember what Jack had told me. "I demand payment in advance." Surprisingly my voice is clear and sure as I say it.

He grunts, but lets go with one arm to fetch me coins. He snakes his arm back around and up, dropping the money down the front of my dress. Blushing, I pull his hand away jerkily and he laughs again. "Why you being so difficult sweetheart?" He pulls lightly at the strings on my corset.

"Why these tied so bloody weird? They're impossible!" he exclaims, nearly pulling me off balance.

So that's why I can't breathe, why this thing is so tight.

"No I didn't," I say randomly.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"Why?" I continue.

"What are you talking about?" he pulls away slightly.

"Really?" I say and shrug him loose in his confusion. Once he's let go of me, I'm gone, making my way through the men and few women, trying to find my way back to Jack.


	3. Nice Eyes

On the way to Jack I snatch a few several coins out of dirty pirate fingers and pockets and steal someone's bottle of rum out of nervousness. I tilt the neck up and take a swig. It doesn't taste that awful, and I really wouldn't care if it did. I look into that corner where Jack was, but see that Jack is no longer in that particular location. Looking around desperately, I spot him against a far wall, talking animatedly with one of the men I had first seen when I entered. I notice he's not drinking anything and sigh in relief, not wanting to have to haul a drunken Jack Sparrow back to his ship.

I drain the bottle and set it down on a table as I brush past it, squeezing by some more people on my way. I'm halfway across the room when I stop again because another bottle of rum is pressed into my hand and gratefully I drink the whole thing again. I don't look to see where it came from, too busy on getting to Jack. After the second one, I feel very much disoriented and drop the bottle to the ground where it cracks and rolls under a table, thankfully not shattered.

The room shifts strangely as I turn around, trying to remember where it was that I had seen Jack. As I'm turning around all lost and confused, a man dressed in a loose black shirt is in front of me, hat tilted on his head, a bright smile on his face. I can tell he's sort of drunk, even through the haze clouding my sight. Oh bloody hell, they're all drunk. Except Jack, the thought randomly occurs to me. Even I'm drunk. Surely he couldn't resist the temptation. I grab another drink from another hand and drink about half of it. The room sways.

The black shirted pirate smirks when he notices me searching for someone. "Who you looking for love?"

"A friend," I find myself saying.

He's clearly not that drunk as he approaches cautiously. "Who?"

"Um, he's tall."

The man laughs. "All right I think I know who you're talking about."

"Really? Could you show me where he is?"

"Actually I have no idea who he is. Can you tell me anything else about him? By the way, I'm Captain Dorian Long, if you can remember that." He's clearly amused and I decide not to turn my glare on him because then he might not help me.

"Yah he's a Captain I think. I'm, um... Elizabeth." I shake my head, trying to get rid of the fog in my brain.

"Okay... what does he look like?"

"Um, strong. I think he's strong... and he has very dark, nice eyes. Very nice eyes."

Dorian smiles again in his amused way. He's not being much help, that's for sure.

"Well, that's a start. Is there anything else you can tell me? Maybe his name?" he asks and his eyes drift to something behind me.

"Well, he has nice hair too. It sort of long I think. Or maybe... not long. And black. Not light black though, I think it must be dark black. And he doesn't have a name because I forgot it."

"This time I actually think I know who you're talking about," Dorian says and that smile is still on his lips. He looks behind me again.

"You do? Good, because I have no idea where he is and that's very bad. Would you tell me where he is?" I ask.

"I'll take it from here," the voice comes from behind me and strong fingers wrap around my upper arm. It's Jack, though I don't know that at the time. He faces Dorian with a semi-polite, semi-hostile look and nods at the Captain who returns the nod and the same look. Dorian steps aside so that Jack can lead me by. As he guides me I turn around and we stop.

"It was nice meeting you, Captain."

"And you, Miss Elizabeth." He grins and waves as Jack swings me back around.

Once we're outside, Jack still doesn't let go.

"It's too bad. I was looking for my friend, but I didn't find him in time," I sigh.

"Yes I heard. He's very handsome," Jack remarks.

"Oh good, you must have met him too then." Jack wraps an arm around my waist to support me because I'm staggering around a lot.

"Yes I know him very well actually."

"Who?"

"Your friend with the nice eyes."

"Oh, right. Maybe you could help me find him tomorrow then. Because I think you seem very nice."

"Of course." Jack pulls me along at a pretty good speed, knowing that I'm drunk and we're in no rush.

"I think I'm drunk," I state.

"I think so too, love."

"I hope my friend doesn't get lost though."

"I'm sure he's fine. What does he look like again?"

"Sort of like you."

"Hmm."

"I think he even has the same ring as you," I say as I twist around and touch a shiny silver piece on one of his fingers of the arm wrapped around me.

He pulls me back around to face where I'm going. "Watch now love, you might fall."

"And that hat. I think he might have that hat too."

"I'm sure he does, love. So I look a lot like your friend then?"

"Yes, you could be twins!"

He laughs and tugs me around a corner. "Come now, you need to sleep."


	4. A Chance Encounter

**This chapter is a bit longer, enjoy!**

I don't remember most of the trip back to the Black Pearl but I know that when we do get there Jack's half carrying me into my cabin. I'm vaguely aware of him sitting me down on the edge of my bed as he fumbles around for something in his deep pockets while at the same time trying to steady me with one hand so I don't tip over. He pulls out a small knife, probably meant for cooking and I wonder why this man would have a cooking knife in his pocket. I hardly notice what he's doing but suddenly I can breathe again. He must have done something to this damn dress. I can't help remarking in a very distracted manner how pretty it is, with its embroidery and frill.

"Alright now love, there you go. I was told by your friend that you were collecting money. Will you give it to me?" he crouches down so that he's at my height.

"He wouldn't want that." I shake my head and it makes me wobble. I close my eyes in fatigue, raising a hand to my head.

Jack takes the other of my hands in his and I open my eyes again.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you gave it to a friend."

"No, I won't. I'm his friend and he won't even let me touch his rum. And you're trying to take his money!" I feel like I'm falling over but Jack catches and steadies me before I make it very far.

"All right then, tomorrow maybe."

"Then we can find him like you promised?"

"Yes, then we will find your dear friend."

He lets me fall gently on my side and I close my eyes thankfully. I don't hear him leave.

When I wake up, my head is spinning. My heartbeat echoes around my head as I roll over onto my back, feeling the ache around my sides from the ribbing of the dress that I had worn all night. The sheets are a tangled mess and I kick them aside with some difficulty.

Sitting up carefully I don't feel too bad. My dress is a mess and all twisted sideways with random frayed ends of string hanging loose and torn pieces of fabric, but it doesn't bother me. It was probably stolen anyway. Remembering why I'm wearing it takes me a few moments. When it does come to me though, I quickly check to see if the money I had hidden in the bottom of my bodice is still there. Finding it, I empty it all out onto the mattress.

At that moment Jack enters the small cabin with a teasing smile already on his face. "Is that you? Or the drunk? Either way it doesn't matter." He walks over to the side of the bed, trinkets clinking against each other.

I scowl at him briefly then return my attention to the money. There should have been more than that I think as I spread it all out. Oh, right. I pull the few coins out of the front of my dress and drop them on the mattress with the rest of them, not looking at Jack and keeping my face hidden behind my hair...

Jack chuckles. "I see you've really learned something from that small experience. You really stepped it up a notch, eh? Well don't make a habit of it, think of dear William and how he would react."

"It wasn't me," I protest and fold my arms in my defence.

"Right love. Now let's see what you've got," he says as he bends over the shiny coins and picks one up between two fingers, inspecting it.

"25 pound sterling. That should get us by until you come up with a better plan," I say once I've counted it all up. He tucks the

"Should. Here let me take it." He reaches his hand out to me palm up and I drop the money into it. Good, I don't want to hold onto anything earned from that awful tavern.

"Now Jack, we have a few tiny things to talk about."

"Like what?" he asks, sounding surprised.

"Like why the bloody hell did you make me do that? Do you know how terrified I was? I could have used your help more times than not! But no, you didn't help me at all! Instead you chattered around and pretty much were useless."

"Now now love I was there and keeping a very good eye on you. There was nothing you couldn't handle. Trust me."

"Are you serious? Obviously you weren't looking out for me at all! I wouldn't have been surprised if the one had dragged me out the back door and you didn't stop him."

He winces. "Now love, I would have stepped in if he had gone any further. I wouldn't have let any of them do anything to you."

I huff but have nothing else to say about it, knowing I'll only lose the argument. "Alright then."

"Shall we go looking for your friend?"

"Who?" I look up at him quizzically to find him grinning like mad.

"Your friend," he says with a highly amused expression written across his face. I don't like it.

"What friend be that?" I ask as I stand up from the bed and pull the skirts of my ruined dress along with me. I shake my head but that doesn't help anything at all. Rather it makes everything worse for several moments.

"Here," Jack says and presses a bottle into my hands.

"I don't want more rum, I've had enough for the rest of my life."

"It's water."

"Fine." I take a small sip and let it trickle down my sore throat.

"About your friend..."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Well last night you were looking for someone. Remember?" he says with grand gestures that tell me he's making fun of me for something. "As I recall you saying, he's tall, strong and has pretty hair. With that description I'm sure we'll be able to find him in no time."

I think the puzzle pieces just went click. "Oh no... Did I really say that?"

"And more but it's not important. Shall we go?"

"Um no I'm good now. What else did I say?"

"You might have mentioned eyes." As he says this he glances at the door.

I'll let it slide and instead of questioning him I drink my water. It puts out some of the rage in my head.

"Okay well now that I've found you we should probably get a move on. That is if you want to buy rum and all," I say and break the small silence that had crept in.

"Yes, rum. But you can't touch it."

"Why not?" I ask half-heartedly, knowing I don't want it anyways.

"Because. Now get dressed and we'll leave with Gibbs as soon as you're ready." With that he turns and leaves me the cabin to myself, where I sit for a minute in silence, giving my head some time to catch up a bit better.

The dress proves itself very annoying to get off. I pull off all of the layers with some difficulty, not having worn a dress in a while let alone one such as this. The first layer I rip but I don't care seeing as it was already in bad condition. Once I have that all in a heap I twist to get the rest of it all off, pulling at some things and shredding others.

It probably takes much longer than it should to undress and put on a pair of breeches and a loose shirt. I braid my hair back before placing a plain hat on my head lazily, not caring that it's got dirt smeared on one side. Other than Jack's, whose didn't aboard this vessel? Once I'm ready I ditch my water and leave the cabin, walking into the harsh sunlight that makes it impossible for me to see clearly for several moments.

Jack and Gibbs are having a small conference by the main mast, poring over a piece of worn parchment.

"Are we leaving?" I call. They both look up as if I've startled them and stare at me for a few seconds without saying anything at all. Okay guys, anytime now.

"Aye, we best get a move on," Gibbs says and starts across the recently scrubbed deck. Ragetti waves at us and Pintel smacks him on the back of the head and they turn back to their job of polishing the rails.

The instant we touch solid ground I walk tightly next to Jack, looking around nervously. After being grabbed so many times, I didn't feel safe here. When someone shouts from up ahead I jump and grab his sleeve. He raises his eyebrow at me questionably.

"Scared?"

"Oh shut up, I just hate this place," I say and release my grip on his shirt. He laughs to himself quietly and I fall behind the two of them, forcing myself to be brave. This way he can't make fun of me and I won't feel the temptation to grab him again.

The port town is not too busy and I find myself growing more comfortable as I follow Jack and Gibbs to wherever the hell it is we're heading. Slowly I drift back to Jack's side as we walk and listen silently to their conversation.

"No master Gibbs, not there. This side has the best rum. Why walk all that way when what we want is right here?" Jack scrunches up his brow as he says this, gesturing with his arms at the scene around us. I move away to avoid being hit.

"Fine, we'll have it your way then," Gibbs rolls his eyes.

"Captain's orders." They've been carrying on the same debate for quite some time now.

We walk a bit further before Jack points to the left and quickly turns the corner, making both me and Gibbs stop, our boots scuffing up small clouds of dirt as he passes in front of us. I look into the dark and dusty alley and wrinkle my nose. I rat scurries out from under a wooden box and disappears further into the darkness.

"This way," he motions for us to follow, his hands waving impatiently. I glance to my right at Gibbs, who shrugs. When I look over his shoulder I see a man making his way down the street in the direction we had come from, taking a bite out of a big red apple.

"Wait a second Jack. I think I know him," I say and take step back out onto the main road we had been traveling. There's something familiar about the brown hat and the black shirt being whipped around by the wind that makes me squint at him.

"Ah, bugger," I hear Jack say, but I ignore him.

Then the man turns and fixes me with a set of dark brown eyes. He smiles warmly at me and stops walking, turning his body to face us.

"Elizabeth," he says in pleasant surprise and I feel bad now knowing that he knows me and I can't seem to put a name on him.

"Yes," I reply, keeping it simple.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"I see you're dressed a little more comfortably today."

Oh so that's how I know him. Damn, this is just embarrassing.

"I'm sorry I have no idea who you are."

"Once again then, I'm Captain Dorian Long." He bows theatrically and I laugh.

"Oh."

Jack steps up beside me and takes my arm. "Now that you've been properly introduced, we really must be going." His tone is dead serious, all of the usual silliness sucked right out. He must be in a real hurry to get to whatever's on the other side of the alley.

"So soon?" Dorian asks with a small frown on his face, teasing.

"Yes, things need buying."

"Then maybe I'll see you later Elizabeth. I might stop by the docks tonight anyways." He glances at Jack one last time before waving at me.

Jack pulls me around and we head down the narrow alley. The whole time I feel Dorian's eyes on the back on my neck and blush at the thought of him watching us leave, watching me leave. No one else notices and no one talks. We move in silence through the dark passage.

**She's blushing! What _would _dear William think?**


	5. Visit

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I went away for a few days then found it difficult to start up again. Thanks to all of those who have waited. And special thanks to SirenoftheStorm, I'll Show You A Sweet Dream and wwfmegan for their reviews!**

We found the rum. Jack didn't try to hide his surprise at the rundown rum shack on the other side of the alley. When we stumble out onto the dirty street, he scrunches his forehead in confusion.

"That's interesting. Didn't know this was here," he says before walking up to the narrow set of three steps. Mumbling to himself, he disappears through the creaky door, without another word or hesitation.

Gibbs and I wait patiently outside, catching a break from the long hour of walking through various alleys, all of them looking the same as the last. Finally, we'd found the end of it all. This street was much larger, with lanterns hanging from the hooks outside of houses and shops. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon and nightfall had nearly arrived, the last light of day lingering.

Gibbs heads for a sturdy wooden bench on the side of the street without a word, and I follow gratefully. He plunks himself down on one side with a sigh, leaving room for me to sit as well.

"Shouldn' take too long, Jack always 'as it carried back to the ship for 'im," he tells me. He glances at the door of the rum shack, and turns his head to look at me, a secretive look on his face as he leans in.

"Now Lassie, I know it's not really my place to say, but I think Jack would feel much better if ye didn't talk te that man ever again," he says quietly, leaning in closer in a conspiratorial manner.

"Why not?" I ask, looking at the door like Gibbs had.

"Jack just gets worried about the little things. There's probably nothing wrong with the man, he just doesn't trust anybody who takes an interest in his company. 'Sides 'e might be afraid you'll run off on Will. Could just be concerned 'bout yer honour and loyalty."

I snort. "Jack would never be concerned about that."

"Maybe not, but if I were you I'd stay away from Mr. Long," he says seriously, still in that hushed tone. After that neither of us say anything, we wait in silence for Jack to return.

Gibbs is right and it doesn't take long for the door of the small shack to swing open. Jack comes towards us, a grin on his face. "Amazing deal like you wouldn't believe. Next time, we're comin' 'ere again."

"If we can find it," Gibbs says sarcastically. Jack looks around with narrowed eyes, which quickly open wide and are followed by a crooked smile.

"Course we can, there's the Pearl right there!" he waves an arm down the street. Sure enough, the Pearl is there, bobbing on the gentle tide. The shoreline runs perpendicular to the street we're on, so the ship's bow is pointing straight at us. After the whole day, we had managed to end up this close to the whole day?

"Just your luck," Gibbs says brightly and stands up, brushing himself off. He starts on his way to the docks, in his comfortable walk. Jack glances at me and waves his hand for me to follow. I fall into step beside him and we begin making our way back to the safety of the Black Pearl. Well, my safety anyways. I still don't feel comfortable in this port, especially after the sun has gone down.

Ten minutes later, I'm back in my cabin. As soon as I let the door shut behind me, I sigh in relief.

I sit in front of my mirror. Not because I'm really interested in my reflection, but because it's the only seat in the room besides my small bed.

I light the candle on the dresser in front of me and proceed to undo the braid in my hair. I drop the black ribbon on the off white coloured surface of the wooden table and shake out the locks of hair that were stuck together, letting the crimped pieces wave over my shoulders.

I then change into a new shirt, a cleaner cream one that has nice billowy sleeves. I keep the breeches on. Just as I've pulled the shirt over my head, there's a knock at the cabin door. I open my mouth to say 'come in' but the latch has already been turned and the door opens enough to reveal half of Jack's body.

"Crew's going out," he says, his expression a bit strange when he looks at me. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, I was planning on staying on ship tonight." And every other night.

"Alright. Much safer anyways," he nods his head and slips out of the doorway, closing the door behind him softly.

I watch it for a few moments, wondering if I really should go. But then I decide that it's probably not worth the struggle.

Even though I've been walking around all day I don't feel like sleeping. I can hear the few crew members who stayed behind having their own fun on board with games of cards and dice, but I don't want to join them either.

Checking out the cabin, I pick out the bookcase pushed into one corner. There's not much on it, but I manage to find a book of poetry, the name 'Keats' engraved and painted gold in the leather cover. I go and sit on my bed to read it, but I soon grow bored. No amount of fluffing the pillows makes them any more comfortable. I stand up and put the book back just as there is another knock at the door.

This time, it doesn't open right away. "It's open," I call out and the latch clicks.

Ragetti pokes his head around the door, his wooden eye swivelling around until both eyes land on me by the bookcase.

"Someone requests your presence down on the dock," he says and blinks, rubbing his eye. It seems to be bugging him more than usual lately.

"Oh, really? Alright, I'm coming." Glancing in the mirror on the way past it, I grab my hat from the hook just inside the door. I follow Ragetti out on deck, snagging a lantern from the wall outside. He points down over the side of the ship then walks away, headed below deck to join the rest of the crew.

I peer over the railing, hoping that it might be a certain pirate with a black hat, wishing fiercely that it isn't. I look down over the crates of merchandise and see him standing there. It's Dorian. He's dressed in the same black shirt that's opened halfway down his torso, revealing a well toned chest. I can't make out too much with the lighting, unfortunately. He salutes me with one wave of a ringed hand.

I push back from the rail and walk the few feet to the ship's ladder. Taking the top firmly in both hands, I lower myself down step by step, wishing that I had put my hair back up first. The hat helps a bit. When my feet touch the deck, I turn around to find him again.

He's waiting for me, a small smile on his lips. "I said I'd come by."

"And so you're here," I smile back, taking a few steps towards him.

"So where's Jack?" he asks suddenly, looking up at the ship behind me.

"He's gone out with some of the crew," I reply, wondering if he truly cares or not.

"Right. I was wondering if you'd care to join me on a little walk to my ship," he smiles bigger, a sweet pulling up of the corner of his lips. I try not to linger on them too long and I find my way back up to his dark brown eyes.

"I'd love too. I can't sleep anyways," I manage to say.

"Good!" he holds out his arm and a bit hesitant, I take it and let him lead the way back up the dock. His body against my arm is very warm and I try to not think about that tiny fact as we walk around the many boxes and barrels.

The night air blows gently against my cheeks and I'm glad that he's so warm. No wait, I'm not thinking about that. "How long are you here for?" he asks once we've reached the boardwalk at the end of the dock. I wonder which one of the ships in port is his.

"Jack says we're leaving in two days, mid-morning. We just came to stock up and well, they have their women here."

"Aren't you with Jack?" Dorian asks, surprised.

"No... What gave you that impression?"

"You're always with him. I don't know, I just assumed. Fine by me though," he says and when I look up at his face, he grins down at me.

Quickly moving my eyes down to the ground I fight the blush that's coming, but it wins so I keep my face aimed down, watching the wooden plank pass under our feet.

"Well my ship is here until tomorrow evening. Maybe you should join us sometime tomorrow. Take it as a chance to get away from the usual crowd."

"Oh I don't mind our crew at all," I defend them automatically.

"Not ever?"

"Well, they're not half bad," I reason.

Dorian laughs and points down another dock. We turn onto it and I find the prize. At the end there is a dark ship, her tall masts supporting cream coloured and patched sails that are run up and have been made secure. She looks very strong though she is a bit smaller than the Black Pearl. All in all, she's a nice vessel for pirating or just sailing.

"And this is the _Enigma_." He says proudly, waving his free hand at her.

He walks up the ramp without once releasing my arm.

I almost stop walking once we're on deck. I definitely wasn't expecting what I'm now seeing. Dorian releases me finally, walking forward on his own.

"I'll just be a minute, I need to speak to someone," he says, walking further away then calling back over his shoulder, "Just explore the deck if you wish.

I nod, still a bit confused. A woman dressed in a plain beige dress scrubs the decks, her blond hair tied up in a messy bun, stray pieces moving back and forth with her scrubbing. She looks up from her work and looks at me with dark eyes.

I move on from her and look around at the others. Men scamper around like they do on the Pearl, but what surprises me is the amount of women on deck, all going about some simple chore like polishing wood or scrubbing. The majority of them are quite beautiful, but dirty.

They all turn to look at me, the expressions dropping off of their faces. I can't tell what they're thinking at all. I don't like the amount of attention I'm getting but I can't exactly leave. A tug at the leg of my pants draws me to a lower level and I look down at the little girl.

My eyes go wide at the sight of her. Her hair is a dark auburn, her eyes one shade lighter. She looks to be about five years old. Her baby pink dress is dirty, but it's not unusual for a pirate ship. Although, I'm starting to wonder if this even is a pirate ship. What is a child doing here?

"Hello," I say to the girl, crouching down so that I'm at a better height to see her face and for her to see mine. She doesn't answer me, but she reaches out to touch my hat instead.

"Where's your mother?" I ask her, looking around. All of the others have gone back to work.

The girl looks at me, the corners of her mouth turning down.

"Where do you come from?" she asks, her voice small and sweet.

"Another ship here, the Black Pearl," I answer her, wondering if the subject of her mother is something she's not willing to talk about.

Her eyes widen. She reaches out and touches my cheek with her small fingers.

"Marissa," the voice comes from behind me and I stand up, turning to face Dorian. When I look back at the girl, she's walking away down the deck, looking back over her shoulder at me. That sad frown never leaves her china doll face.

"Would you like a drink?" Dorian asks with a smile, recalling my attention.

"I don't really—" I say, about to tell him I don't drink.

"I insist," he cuts in.

"One drink then," I give in with a smile.

"This way," he gestures grandly and as I walk by him towards the cabin door he puts a hand on my back, once more guiding me along, though I know perfectly well where I'm going, the door is pretty clear.

Once inside I sit down in one of three chairs in the room, all facing each other and standing next to a small table, one where the top opens to reveal a small hold for liquor or other valuables.

Dorian pulls out two small glasses, not fancy but not shabby either. "Rum?" he asks, holding up the bottle.

"Rum's fine."

He pours us rum then sits across from me, passing me one of the drinks. I take it from his hand, our fingers brushing. Gripping the small glass tightly, I raise it to my lips, taking a small sip. I'm sort of afraid of the liquid after my most recent experience with it.

"I thought I'd like to have some quieter company on my ship tonight. Things get a bit chaotic around this port," he comments, taking some of his drink.

"Yes it does."

"You seem familiar with it all."

"I do?"

"What about last night, at the tavern?"

"Oh... that. Well, I don't usually do those kinds of things."

"You're not like that at all?"

"No, most definitely not."

"Good, there are enough fine women working as whores already. I'm glad to see that some of them have a sense of decency and self-respect."

I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Although the last person to call me fine had been James, this felt different.

"So then you're a pirate?" he asks, a crooked smile lingering on his lips.

"Well, yes I suppose."

"And when did you give in to that temptation?"

"It's a long story that I'd rather not give an account of," I say, thinking back to that kiss, Jack's harsh statement of what I was, what I still am. I cringe at the idea of even vaguely telling anything. Most of it involves Will anyways...

"If you wish not too, that's fine," Dorian says, looking me in the eyes briefly before returning to his rum.

"And what business do you do here?"

"Ah, what am I doing here?" he repeats the question, an amused look on his face that I don't understand. "Well, I guess this ship just runs like any other under the Jolly Roger. Of course, the _Enigma _tends to have more set courses to follow. We make port in England for a few days then we head back to the Caribbean ports. There's quite a few of those we visit. Then we head back out to England and sometimes though not as often as the others, we go to Italy."

"And what do you do in these places?" I ask curiously.

"We do a lot of trading. It's what we're best at on this ship. We steal things and sell them off, spend the money and repeat the whole process. It's not very eventful, but it's nice to know where I'm going," he smiles at something that I didn't catch on to and finishes his rum, setting the empty glass on the table. I take another shy sip and set the rest down next to his, not planning on finishing it.

"Jack's probably going to be back soon. I should go..." I say, not really wanting to move, enjoying the company.

"You're probably right," Dorian says, looking at the cabin door. "Perhaps tomorrow I can see you again?"

I hesitate. Meeting Dorian for a drink while Jack is gone is one thing, getting away a second time during broad daylight is another.

"I don't know how that would work. Jack might not leave..."

"If you get a chance then," he smiles cheerily and stands up after me. He walks in front of me to get the door and I brush his chest on my way by, the fabric of my sleeve skimming his smooth skin. I shudder, and only partly because of the cold outside.

"Wait, you'll need this," he says suddenly and I turn around to see him grab one of the lanterns off of its hook by the door. He holds it out to me and I take hold of it gratefully.

"Thank you," I say, smiling shyly before turning away once more.

"You said you leave in two days?" he calls out and I look back at him momentarily to reply.

"Yes."

He nods his head and disappears back inside his cabin. I look around the dark deck. Most of the crew has disappeared. A shaded figure sits next to the helm, probably half asleep. All of the women and the rest of the men have retired.

But I see the girl Marissa sitting on the steps of the quarterdeck, her knees tucked up to keep her warm. She waves at me in tiny movements and I wave back at her with a gentle smile. She watches me until I've reached the ramp, then she waves again and I go down, disappearing from her line of sight. I forgot to ask Dorian about her. Maybe I really should find a way back tomorrow. Besides, I have to return this lantern.

As my feet hit the wet wood of the dock, I feel eyes watching me. When I look up behind me, I see brown curls disappear from the railing. I wonder why she's taken such an interest in me.

I've reached the boardwalk when I bump into someone. Looking up into a set of dark familiar eyes, my heart plummets. My breath catches in my throat.

"Um, I was just..." I start to explain.

"Why don't we take this to your cabin, Mrs. _Turner_?"

Oops.


	6. A Calm Conversation

**Thank you to SirenoftheStorm and Lizzylove4ever for reviewing every chapter! You guys are great, really.**

Sitting behind Jack's cluttered desk I keep my eyes trained on him as he paces back and forth. The chair that I so rarely get the privilege of sitting in is uncomfortable, like this situation. Jack must have decided on the way back that his cabin would be better than mine. The name 'Turner' runs through my head repetitively, like it's reminding me it's there.

"How could you be so stupid Lizzie?" He yells, turning to face me with a glare. I shrink back into the wood chair and wait until he goes back to his pacing to answer.

"I really don't see the problem here," I defend myself.

"You met him when you were completely drunk! Don't you think your judgment may have been a bit hazy there?"

"When I was drunk or right now?"

"Both times, damn it! What were you thinking Lizzie?" he bangs his fist on the desk, making me jump and setting a few sheets of paper fluttering off to the floor. His eyes look darker than usual with the light of the few lanterns throwing them into shadow.

"I needed a break Jack! I've been running around for some time now if you haven't noticed. Why can't I ever have a few moments to do what I want? I know you're the captain and all and you know I don't question that. I never question that! But your crew disappears whenever we make port and you won't let me go off on my own for ten minutes! It's not fair!" I snap at him and he removes his fist from the desk, turning his back to me and looking at the cabin door. I wish I could read his face.

"It's different," he finally mutters loud enough for it to still be aimed at me.

"Why?" I ask, angry with him as much as he is with me. "You're the one who sent me into a mad house, completely unarmed and to face drunken men! And yet I want a few moments with a man who actually cares or seems nice and you have a problem with it? He was trying to help me in the tavern if you remember!"

"I highly doubt it!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's lies Lizzie!" he yells and turns back to face me, his eyes still dark and angry, his fists clenched. "He's all lies," he says quieter, but the venom doesn't leave his voice.

"Well then he fits right in with the rest of you, doesn't he?" I say, looking down at my hands clasped in my lap, unable to look any longer into those fierce eyes. Those... nice eyes? The words run through my head without summon, familiar and strange.

There is no answer. I look up at him and his face has gone slack. He looks at his desk with calmer eyes, sad maybe.

"Don't ever compare me to him," he whispers, his jaw hardening again. "I'm not like him at all."

"How are you not?! Other than the obvious issues of decency," I say and wave a hand at him.

"Because he doesn't care at all. As I said Elizabeth, everything is a lie," he pauses, a pondering look on his face. "What has he told you?"

I hesitate a few moments, not liking how he's suddenly so calm about everything. And he won't look at me.

"He trades in England. And a few other places he said. It's how they make their profit. But... the crew is a little..."

"Trades?" he chuckles, the darkness returning to his eyes as they meet mine. "Did he ever tell you what exactly they trade?"

"Stolen things...?"

"What was that you were saying about the crew?" he asks suddenly.

"It's a bit strange."

He smirks. "In what way luv, is it so strange?"

"It's mostly women."

Jack doesn't look surprised. I don't even think he asked the question for his sake. He just stares at me, waiting for something, for some kind of reaction. That I don't have.

"What am I supposed to be thinking here?" I finally ask, annoyed with both Jack and myself.

"It might come to you."

I just stare at him, wishing that I wasn't here, wishing he would just tell me already.

"I'm not getting anything you're saying to me Jack," I sigh in frustration. "Just tell me why you don't like him. Give me a reason to stay away from him. Just be honest with me, please?"

He sighs and turns away, resting a hand on his hat.

"He used to be a part of the crew. All respected an' all 'e was," Jack says slowly, bitterly. "We had this girl on board, Emily. Picked her up in some port or another, doesn't really mad. She had this kid, strange girl. The crew didn't want it but Dorian insisted we let them stay. An' because everyone held him up so high in their heads, they stepped aside. Of course, I wasn't going to protest, so long as I didn't have to deal with the buggers. The crew soon became unsettled with the pair. There were quite a few fights over the matter. Dorian was always on Emily's side. Then we made port in—"

The cabin door bursts open and Jack spins around on his heel. I stand quickly from the chair, stepping to the side to see around Jack. A blond girl streaked in dirt and looking rather dishevelled bursts into the cabin, stumbling over her torn dress. The kohl around her eyes streaks down over her cheeks from crying and she trips over to Jack. she throws herself into his arms, sobbing and shaking.

Startled, I lean against the desk in front of me, trying to let my brain catch up. Jack hesitantly puts a hand on her back, trying to comfort her without words, a little awkwardly. She tries to speak, but she's crying to hard.

"What happened?" Jack asks seriously. He pulls her face up so that she has to look at him.

Her dress is falling off her shoulder and she tries to pull it up but it's ripped and falls back down. I can tell that she's a prostitute, from the low neckline and smudged makeup. And seeing her right in front of me, having interrupted a potentially important conversation, then standing there in his arms while she tries and spits out what she wants to say, I don't like her. I don't know why, but I just don't.

"They told me you were here, I found your ship... I came from... I got away."

"From what luv?" he asks patiently. I bite my tongue, literally. The way he says 'luv' makes my stomach twist.

She then starts sobbing uncontrollably, past words. Jack turns to me, his face blank. "She's going to have to share your cabin tonight," he says.

I want to protest, to turn her away. The thought of her staying in my space, having been invited by _him _sets me to grinding my teeth.

"Why?" I ask evenly, trying to keep the venom out of my voice that comes forth, only half succeeding.

"Please Lizzie," he pleads.

"Can't she just share your cabin?" I ask, glaring at the back of her head. He looks over top of her blond mess and his face darkens.

"Just for one night?" he says softly. And just because he's no longer yelling at me, because he actually needs me to do something for him, I give in.

"Fine," I choke out and not wanting to push my limits, I walk around the desk and past them for the open door. I leave behind the sobbing girl and let Jack comfort her for a few moments as he guides her out of the cabin.

I make my way across the deck and Gibbs who is still up gives me a stern look, no doubt wondering why I would go to Dorian even after he told me not to. Obviously though, there are more important things to worry about. His gaze turns to the pair coming out on deck far behind me. He then looks back at me, his face grim.

In a very bad mood, I huff down the few steps below deck to my cabin, letting the door bang against the wall as I fling it open. I don't know why I'm so angry. Maybe it's because I now still don't have my answers and I get to share a cabin with one off Jack's whores. One of _many _whores, I stress. I don't want to share my stuff with someone like _her_. And I don't know why I'm feeling as bitter as I am when I hear the steps on the stairs.

Her sniffling is going to keep me up all night. I feel sorry for her, but I can't help the cruel thoughts from crossing my mind. I don't even know her bloody name.

Jack and the girl walk through the door I left open and he sits her on the edge of the bed, on the edge of _my _bed. He turns to me, where I sit in the chair by my dresser, glaring as the girl lies down with her back to me. I glare at that bright blond hair, the dirty mess. And I wonder how Jack can even like her. But if it's based on her hair, maybe he can. I wonder if all of his whores are blond. Driving the annoying thoughts out, I look up at him from across the room.

"Are you alright with this Lizzie?" he asks, his tone flat and serious.

"I'll live," I force the words out, grimacing.

He gives me a funny look watching me before he turns and leaves after glancing at the whore on his way out.

"Jack!" I call quietly, not wanting to disturb the snivelling mess. He pokes his head back around the door. "What's her name?"

He opens his mouth to answer but he doesn't get to speak. "It's Giselle," the girl says and twists at her shoulder, looking back at me. "You could have asked me yourself," she smirks. True, but I don't like her speaking to me. I know right then that we won't get along.

And I think Jack sees it too, because he slips away silently before he can be called back into the mess at hand.

She looks into my eyes for several irritating moments then turns her head away again, making herself comfortable in my bed.

Knowing that I'm not going to be sleeping tonight, I stand from the chair and make my way back up on deck. Gibbs is still out cutting cords with a knife and securing them around barrels of rum, binding them together.

"Elizabeth," he acknowledges. I stand at the rail, thankful for the gentle but cool night breeze.

"Will you answer a question for me?" I ask him with a forced light tone.

"Sure," he says brightly, straightening up and resting his hands on his belt.

"Jack was telling me about a girl, Emily. But he never got to finish the story. About Dorian too."

Gibbs' easy smile falters. "Lovely girl she was," he says, turning back to his tying and cutting.

"And where is she now?"

"Dead I heard."

"And the child?" I ask, wondering if I might have just seen such a girl on Dorian's ship. Which means that if he's raising her, he can't be all that bad.

"Who knows?"

"But Emily, what happened to her?"

"The crew didn't like her. They hated the child too. They were planning on throwing her over sometime, but they jumped ship in England. Her Dorian and the kid left at the crack of dawn. Always had an eye for her, he did."

"So he saved her," I say, confused as to why everyone is so opposed to him.

"Aye, he did."

"So then what—"

"Gibbs! May I have a word?" Jack calls from the doorway of his cabin. Gibbs smiles apologetically then walks away. I sigh in frustration because nothing makes sense. This Emily and her child, the women on board Dorian's ship, Jack's behaviour, and now Giselle just add more questions to the list of those unanswered. And I'm not getting anywhere with anything at all.

I make for my cabin, wanting to sleep and restart tomorrow, but I remember the girl and stop, my foul mood intensifying. Going down below to the hold, I grab one of the last bottles of rum from before the new load and uncork it.

If I won't be sleeping, I won't be thinking either. I crinkle my nose in disgust. I don't know why I want to drink this, but I feel like there's nothing else to do. I've always hated this stuff. But maybe I can sleep down here somewhere, with a bottle of rum to help a bit. Only one anyways.

Finding a corner behind several barrels and sitting with my back against the wall comfortably, I take a swig of the rum and try not to think about Emily or Giselle. But I can't stop my thoughts from drifting to Dorian, though I try to get rid of his face in my mind, it won't leave. Tomorrow I will get answers, whether they're from Jack or not.

And Giselle will leave, along with whatever troubles she has. And Jack will... still be angry with me? It's his dark angry eyes that are my last picture before sleep. Those eyes and the empty rum bottle finally clinking to the floor and rolling away.

**Some of you might have little guesses as to what's going on, but for those who don't, all will be answered in due time. Meanwhile, please leave a review!**


	7. Luv, Lizzie and Elizabeth

**Thanks to Xx-Angel-of-Shadow-xX, SirenoftheStorm, Cabbage_Merchant, Lizzylove4ever, Fop Huntress and IamLeahsConscience for your reviews!**

**Cabbage_Merchant: You will get more Jack in this chapter! Happy, I'm not so sure but Jack none the less. I'm glad you liked this so far and thank you very much for your review!**

**Chapter Seven~ Luv, Lizzie and Elizabeth**

When I wake up, I can hear the footsteps of the crew above me. Rising slowly to my feet, I find my way out of the rum cellar, leaving my empty bottle to roll around as it pleases. Jack hasn't been locking the cellar door since it's nearly empty and makes it more difficult for the crew to restock it.

Still tired and a little fuzzy brained, I head for my cabin. As I pass the stairs leading up to the deck, I look up to see the light of mid morning. So I haven't slept in too much. I can faintly hear the sound of some of the crew snoring from down below. The others are up making preparations for our departure the next day.

I open the door quietly and step inside, turning to close it once I'm in the small room. I glance over to see that Giselle is still sleeping in my bed. I have an urge to go and wake her up, not in a very nice way, but I decide that I'd rather not deal with her at all.

Ignoring her instead, I walk up to my dresser and quickly rake a brush through my hair, not really caring what the result is. My shirt is slightly crumpled from my night in the cellar, but I've learned long ago not to care about that. Taking my hat from the dresser top, I set it lightly on my head. It's when I start to straighten my shirt that I realize that I'm purposely wasting time.

I don't want to go up on deck. I'm not sure if Jack is still mad at me and honestly, I don't care much to find out. But I want the rest of the explanation I got the night before and sitting down here avoiding everyone is not going to get that for me.

I'm halfway out the door when Giselle wakes up. When I hear her feet touch the floor, I turn back around to check if she really is up. I notice her feet are bare. She stands up and walks to my mirror, placing both hands on the table and leaning in, inspecting her face and hair. She tries to smudge away some of the makeup that's run, but in my opinion she doesn't look any less like a raccoon. Giving up on that, she inspects the sleeve of her dress.

Sighing, she turns to me. "I need a new dress. Have you got anything?"

Biting my tongue, I nod and smile as best I can, walking back into the room and to the dresser. She backs away from it and allows me to open a drawer and pull out a simple blue dress. Handing it over to her with barely concealed resentment, I leave her to strip down to her corset and change.

Now in a semi good, semi bad mood I escape from my cabin, heading up the stairs and onto the deck. I forgot that I didn't want to be here either.

Spotting Gibbs though, I sigh in relief. Maybe I can get things done the easy way.

"Elizabeth!" I freeze. Jack stands in the doorway of his cabin, a cheery smile on his face. It would be reassuring if I could guarantee that it's real. He waves his hand for me to come then disappears inside, leaving the door wide open.

With a small fear of him, I force myself to walk the distance to the opening and peer inside. He's sitting behind his desk, his feet propped up on top of the piles of papers. Stepping inside, I stand not so casually by the door, ready to leave when given first notice.

"Close the door," he says and I reach behind me and gently close the door, deciding that listening is probably the best thing to do. "Now come here."

With slow and hesitant steps I approach the desk and stop a few feet away from it, crossing my arms in front of me. I look at his booted feet instead of his face, noticing the scuff marks on the leather and studying the imprints on the sole with half of my attention. The rest is focused on him.

"While we are here, you will stay on board. There will be no trips for you of any sort until we leave, and once we have I doubt you will have a need to be leaving this vessel anyways. And for today, I must ask you to keep Giselle preoccupied," he explains like he's just telling me when tea is.

"You want me to deal with Giselle?" I ask disbelievingly, looking up from his footwear to his face. He smiles briefly, as if trying to throw blame for the circumstances in which I find myself on someone else.

"Only for today and she'll be gone, promise."

"Why can't she leave now?" I ask with undisguised irritation. He frowns at my reaction, pulling his feet off the desk. "She lives here doesn't she?"

"Until he leaves, she stays. Sundown, I promise."

"Until who leaves?"

"Mr. Dorian Long," he says with a smirk, watching me closely.

I pause, not sure why Giselle can't just get off of this ship right now. "Why?"

"Because he will no doubt be looking for her now that she's run off. He's much one for losing anything."

"Then can't she just do what she wants?" I'm annoyed that he can't just let her be like the rest of the crew. I don't want to give her a tour or anything, I'd rather just send her on her way and hope she gets lost somewhere in the brig.

"No, because then she might leave," he says with a smile, sounding as if he's explaining the logic to a ten year old. I'm angry that he cares about her so much. It would save me a lot of time and trouble if he would let me send her on her way already.

"I don't want to babysit!" I yell, louder than intended. He opens his mouth then closes it again.

"Lizzie luv, it's for—"

"Don't call me that!" I snap, confused as to why I'm getting so angry with him. No not at him, at her. I think.

"What...Lizzie?" he asks, his expression one of confusion.

"No. Don't call me _'luv'_. I have a name and Lizzie's works good enough if that's how it has to be. Every woman out there is 'luv' to you. So until she leaves, you can't call me that because I'll have no idea which of us you're even talking to! It's _Elizabeth_ or Lizzie, damn it!" I shout. Then I shut my mouth and keep it shut, wishing it had never opened, not regretting a single word.

Jack remains silent, observing me quietly. "Please Elizabeth," he whispers then, and my full name bites me. Even though I've just finished yelling at him about it, it hurts. Why can't I make up my bloody mind?

"I hate her."

"She has to stay," he says firmly.

"Jack, I just don't understand anything. Am I going to get an explanation or not?" I ask desperately, stepping closer to the desk so that I'm leaning against it.

"It doesn't matter so much what he's done Lizzie, but what he's doing," he says, frowning at the mess of papers in front of him.

"And what's he doing Jack?" I ask softly, prompting him gently.

Just then the door bursts open and I spin around to find Giselle all suited up in my dress, strutting in like she owns this cabin.

"Do you mind?!" I yell at her, before I can catch myself. She stops, her mouth opening slightly.

"Giselle, I'm terribly sorry, but could you just step outside while she unwinds? I assure you, it's nothing personal, she just hates women in general," he says reassuringly and I turn to glare at him. I can feel_ her_ glare on my back before the door closes.

"I do not hate women," I say.

"Never thought you did, but she may never need to know that," he smiles in his defence.

"So Emily..." I say, wanting to get it over with already and go be by myself.

"Ah, they jumped ship with the kid, her and Dorian. I have no idea what Dorian ever saw in her, but then again, I don't know what the crew or her ever saw in him. He's probably a eunuch too," Jack says and holds up both hands in front of him, as if to defend himself. "Of course, that was in England, but word gets around and it wasn't long before I heard he was in Africa."

"But he never said he goes to Africa," I protest, getting a funny feeling about this. Ideas pop into my head unbidden and I force them out, knowing that I've made too many assumptions already.

"Right. You said that he said that he trades in England. But he does more business in North Africa."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, Africa. Next thing I heard, the girl was gone. He had promised her he would never leave her, told her he loved her an' all that messy stuff. Dumped her off as soon as he could. Of course because she was European, he made quite a bit of profit and it soon became a habit. Now he keeps up a steady trading business. He never takes from Africa though, only drops little pretties off. He keeps most of 'em in the brig. He never likes spending much money, so he takes whatever women he can catch. The ones he buys are usually allowed to work up on deck because they're a bit more... tame than the others."

"The child, she's on his ship now," I say, trying to sort out this new information in my head.

"Aye, he won't be selling her. He regrets selling Emily no doubt, so he keeps the kid for her."

"He doesn't seem like he would do any of this though. He's so kind and..." my thoughts and emotions are getting all mixed up and confused.

"It's part of the lie."

"But you can't dislike him so much. Surely you've met people like him all over!"

"As I said, it's not what he's done, it's what he's doing, Elizabeth."

"Don't call me that!" I snap again.

"You're a bloody mess. Go get some more sleep and when you've sorted out your mood swings then you can come back," he says and the words sting a bit. He waves me away with both hands in a shooing motion. Taking a deep breath, I turn and walk towards the door, fighting the anger and confusion that are also fighting each other in my head.

I grasp the latch in my hand and am about to pull it down when Jack throws one more thing at me. "You can send Giselle in too."

I yank the door open and leave.

Giselle is standing by the rail near Ragetti, attempting to flirt but it's obvious that he's afraid of her, never once looking at her and trying to return to his work. He's just not like that, I guess.

Trying to control my temper, I put on a fake smile before walking over. But when I'm halfway, I drop it in defeat. "Giselle, the Captain wants to see you now."

She smiles at me gloatingly then prances away, leaving Ragetti to give me a thankful look before turning back to his job of polishing the railings.

I reach the open hatch to the hold when I hear an annoying giggle from behind. Giselle has already left the cabin to my relief, but Jack is right next to her as they walk along the rail of the ship. I watch as he stops and says something to her in an apologetic but not type of tone, the words unclear to me. Her mouth drops open and she turns to face him. He continues to talk, his hands gesturing and his smile sarcastic.

Then she slaps him. Hard.

Jack grimaces but stands there as she spins around and walks down the ramp leading down to the dock, her face angry but her chin held high. He begins to turn his head to look over in my direction and I turn my back on him before he can see I was watching.

I decide that my cabin will be a good spot to think things through. Shutting the door and immediately falling onto the bed, I close my eyes.

Dorian sells slaves, about which I am unsettled. Giselle has left, for which I feel relieved. Giselle is no longer sharing my cabin, for which I am very grateful. Giselle has run off with my dress, for which I am a little annoyed, but at least I won't have to wear it ever again. Giselle is currently in the state of not throwing me dirty looks, for which I am delighted. Dorian's story is mostly cleared up, for which I am satisfied with for now but unhappy with the knowledge that I have completely misjudged his character. Dorian is doing something now that is somehow worse than what he's been doing before, at least in Jack's mind. And Jack thinks I'm a mess... for which I have no thoughts.

**Next chapter: A few more answers and a big story step! **

**I didn't notice anonymous reviews weren't allowed, but now they are so anyone can comment!**


	8. Trust

**Here's another delayed chapter for all of you. Thank you to all of my reviewers, readers and followers!**

**Review Reply to Cabbage_Merchant:** Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you liked Jack in that chapter! I wasn't appreciating Giselle much either.

It must be nearing an hour that I've been lying here. My thoughts won't allow me sleep, rendering the motive behind keeping my eyes closed pointless. Only out of comfort do I not open my heavy lids. This silent place I've brought myself to is almost as good as sleep, except I can think. The thoughts that swirl around my head unpleasantly will not leave me be and I find I'm growing tired of it. But I don't want to move. There is a silence around me that I don't want to break. Although not as peaceful as I had hoped, being alone here is what I want.

The image of Giselle trotting off in my questionably appropriate blue dress continues to aggravate me until it's playing in a loop in my tired mind. Her smug smile teases me endlessly. Why can't she leave my thoughts? The picture of her exposed shoulder makes her seem so vulnerable and I smirk in my head. I don't wish her ill, but I cannot wish her well either. Jack's comforting arms covering that bare shoulder of hers drives me mad all over again, but I still don't move. Her bare skin hugged tightly to his chest as she cries her salty tears on him makes me shudder in thought. And I realize the one simple yet overly complicated word that would explain all of my feelings towards her... envy.

Envy?

Once the word spells itself across the dark stretch of the inside of my eyelids, I know it's true. And I don't like it. In fact, I hate it. No matter how many times I say to myself it can't be possible, the word comes back, rewriting itself on my brain every time I erase it until I have to snap my eyes open to rid myself of it.

The bright light from my one small window forces me to blink and I pull in a shuddery breath.

Jack. I need to find Jack.

Why do I need to find Jack?

Rather than come up with a reason that I will only deny or find useless, I stand quickly. The blood rushes from my head and I grab the bed frame to stop myself from blacking out. Slowly my vision clears and I carefully let go of the old wood. I walk the few steps to the door and grasp the cool latch in my hand before swinging the door inwards.

The ship is mostly silent, with a few shuffling feet above me telling me it isn't deserted. Trying to clear the last bits of fog from my head, I take the steps slowly. The sun hits me hard in the face and once again I find myself blinking uncomfortably.

I spot Ragetti sitting with one leg on either side of the rail, a brown leather book in his hand. He squints at the writing and I almost laugh at the way his recently acquired glass eye shifts around while the other scans in a sense of order over the words. Taking a look around, I see he's the only one on deck.

"Ragetti!" I call. He jumps and fumbles to catch the book before looking up at me with a comically startled expression on his face. "Do you know where Jack is? I have to apologize to him. I mean speak with him," I correct myself quickly, cursing silently. Oh, so that's why I need to talk to him. Sorry does sound like a good idea at this point come to think of it.

"Captain went out. Just Pintel, Marty, Cotton's parrot and I left behind. They should be back by morning if I'm correct." I walk towards him and lean up against the rail with my back to the water.

"Morning?" I repeat, confused.

"Uh, aye. Morning is when they usually get back from uh... their errands."

Oh. That. I bite my lip to keep from saying anything out of place and look around the nearly empty ship. A sick feeling in my stomach creeps in and I cross my arms over it, trying to drive it out.

"And why are you stuck behind?" I ask casually.

"Oh. It's all good fun... but someone's got to stay behind and I always seem to be the one to be left here. I would love to get out every once in a while but Captain's orders," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'm sure if you asked Jack he'd let you—"

"No! No, I'm fine watching the ship," he yelps.

"Are you afraid of women, master Ragetti?" I smirk. The idea makes me really want to smile, but I don't for his sake.

"Na, who would be afraid of women?" he chuckles nervously.

"I'm sure none of them would hurt you. Well, these ones may give you a slap. The other men seem to think it's worth it in the end though," I tack on bitterly.

Ragetti frowns as he mulls it over. "And why are you still on board Miss Turner?"

"Please, Elizabeth. Whichever you prefer to use, go ahead. I'm getting tired of Miss." _And even sicker of Turner. _Immediate guilt follows the thought, but at least I didn't voice it.

"Elizabeth then. Why are _you_ still here?"

"What else is there to do?"

"When we had Anamaria with us she went out like the rest of the crew. Brought back a good penny to her name..."

"Alright alright, stop it there please."

"Are you afraid of women, Elizabeth?" he asks, a shy smile of his own on his face.

"No, of course not," I reply too quickly. I snap my mouth shut.

Maybe I am afraid of women. I sigh quietly.

"Is something the matter Miss Swann?" Ragetti asks with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to speak to Jack." I say, looking at the loading ramp darkly. Swann almost goes unnoticed.

"He should be in a good mood. He was when he left a while ago. Some ship sailed away and he was suddenly all cheery. Strangest Captain I've ever had."

"Best Captain you've ever had," I add. I turn to look out at the horizon. A ship sailed away and made Jack happy? I look to the left and lean over the rail, trying to see over and around two ships that had separated us from _The Enigma_. It's not longer there. I sigh in relief this time. A different part of me sinks into the wood under my feet, wallowing miserably in disappointment. I tell that part to shut up and let it be.

"Aye, that may be true," Ragetti nods. The book he's holding catches the corner of my eye.

"What's this?" I ask curiously, reaching to turn the book over. I laugh. "_Romeo and Juliet_?"

"I'm trying to improve my literary skills!" he defends himself.

I chuckle. "Don't worry, that's one of my favourites."

"Could you tell me the ending? It's taking me a bloody long while to get there."

"Nope, you'll just have to read it. As you said, it's to improve your literary skills. I can't very well take that opportunity away from you, now can I?" I smile before pushing away from the railing. I'm feeling a little hungry and I want to see if I can snag a cracker or two from the chef.

Ragetti huffs behind me and I hear the book being cracked open again. I grin to myself as I walk away.

"Oi, you there!" Ragetti suddenly yells from behind me and I snap my head around to the only moving object in my sight. Dread is cold in my chest as I watch the man sauntering towards me, long brown hair disgustingly familiar. His face is even more recognizable, a devilish grin plastered on. The feeling of hot hands on my waist returns and I back away. The breath of rum on the back of my neck comes back in the next moment and I turn back for the stairs, trying to shake off smart words that replay in my mind, whispered warm in my ear.

"Why you being so difficult sweetheart?" he calls out and the words make me flinch like the first time I ever heard them. I grab the rope guard that runs along the stairs just as a hand wraps around my arm and jerks me back around. The rope burns my hand as I'm forced to let go of it and I turn to look up into steel gray eyes. I gasp as he pulls me forward, crushing me to his chest. "Follow nicely and we won't have any need for trouble," he hisses and his stale breath hits me so hard I gag. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he turns and drags me towards the ramp.

"Hold it!" Ragetti shouts and running footsteps come to gather at our exit. The parrot squawks and flies in to clumsily miss Marty's shoulder and hit the deck before gathering itself and shaking its feathers out with another squawk.

"Move or I shoot the girl!" The man orders while moving to my side and pressing the cold barrel of a gun to my neck. It's an action that I've seen way too many times, but apparently it's effective because the men grudgingly step aside.

I'm jerked forward but don't fight, knowing I can't win this. I allow the man to tow me off the Pearl before I look back over my shoulder to see the three men watching with eyes wide in shock and confusion. They have no idea what they are supposed to do now. I don't have one either.

After being tugged around what seems like every corner of Tortuga, we show up somewhere near the far end of the island from where the Pearl is, at another shore line. This one is sandy with a cracking boardwalk crossing it and many piers protruding into the water. Ships crowd the area, more than I've seen in port before.

I have a fear that I will be dragged onto a ship and sailed away but before we hit the sand, the man pulls me sideways into another street where he stops us both. The street is completely deserted, the small market area we are in completely closed for the night. The sun is setting over the water, casting the sky into a pink reflection of every wave and I worry that I will never be able to find my way back if I do escape.

"Why are we here?" I ask nervously.

"Somebody owes me something," the man says as he lets go of my arm and turns to face me. I rub the spot where I'm sure there will be a bruise tomorrow and try not to grimace when my fingers touch sore muscle.

"And what do you need me for? Take from the man who owes you and leave me out of it, please.

"Ah, and I would let you go. Thing is sweetheart, it's you who owes me," he says with a smirk, backing away a step so that he can look at me fully.

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes. I paid you but got nothing in return. That's downright dishonest. So now I want what's mine."

"You can have your money back," I sigh in relief. This is it?

"No sweets, I want what I paid for." He smiles, a threatening look that leaves no room for negotiation.

"You dragged me all this way so you could have your way with me?" I ask in disbelief.

"I paid." He takes a step towards me, his smile disappearing and turning into something darker. It's a look that tells me he means harm. I freeze a second too long before trying to turn and run. Warm hands clasp around both of my arms and pull me back. The impact of my back against his chest leaves me out of breath for several seconds and I can hardly fight him away. This is when I realize he's hardly trying anyways. Before I can fully develop the rest of the thought, a voice breaks it.

"Let her go."

I snap my head around. One of the people I'm least expecting to see is standing a few feet off, pistol raised to point at my captor's back. _But his ship left _I think to myself, wondering how Dorian could have gotten here.

The hands release me, but I notice they weren't all that tight to begin with. I spin away and stumble towards Dorian. He reaches out a hand to me and takes my arm. I'm still out of breath when I'm pushed behind him. I look over his shoulder to the man who had taken me.

"Dorian! Fancy seeing you in this part of town. Come to rescue the damsel in distress I see." He steps towards us threateningly. "Bit of a different act, no?"

"Finn," Dorian's voice is warning, telling him to back off. He cocks the gun.

Finn holds up his hands in front of him defensively. "Alright I'm going. But you owe me a girl Long... and you Elizabeth. You owe me too. Dorian can't always be there. And he won't be," he grimaces and touches the gun at his hip, before letting his hand fall away again in second thought.

His words make me shudder and I wrap my arms around myself against the growing cold. Wait, when did I tell this man my name? But he's already walking away, cursing under his breath. I'm relieved when he's near the end of the street.

The shot that comes next makes me jump and cover my ears. I check Dorian's gun to see the end smoking slightly as he lowers it. I then follow his line of sight to Finn who is hunched over on the ground, unmoving. Shock won't allow me to move. I hadn't been expecting Dorian to fire when the man turned away.

"What was that for?" I whisper in fear.

"He almost got away with you Elizabeth. I wouldn't pity him much if I were you," he says and when I look to his face, it's straight and unemotional. Why do men always have to look like that when they save me? Can none of them just smile and let me thank them?

"But he was already leaving," I say, exasperated.

"He would have come back. And I wouldn't want you getting hurt around here." Finally, he smiles. I remember suddenly why I'm not supposed to like this man.

"I thought you'd left, your ship set sail this morning. Why are you still here?"

"Ah that. I was forgetting something."

"Thank you then Captain. I really must be going though. The Pearl leaves tomorrow morning and I'd like to get back before Jack does."

"Why don't you come aboard my ship and I can take you back by water. It's much faster from here."

"No, I should just go now," I nod, trying to convince him with the simple motion. Now that the obvious threat is taken out of the picture, the one standing before me giving a seemingly nice gesture is forefront in mind.

"Nonsense, I will not have you wandering these streets at night. It's far too dangerous. It would then feel I saved you for nothing." He smiles again.

"I know what you do," I whisper, suddenly finding an interest in his scruffy black boots.

Dorian faces me full on now. "And what be that Miss Elizabeth?"

"The women. The ones you sell off. I know all about it."

Dorian raises a hand to his head and rubs his eye. "Those women are there by choice. Far too desperate to go anywhere but where I take them. They thank me for what I do for them and I swear to you now that none of them are there against their will."

"I don't believe it. Why would they want that?"

"They have nowhere else to go. I give them homes, food. Some of them are married off."

"Married? As in paid for by their husbands with no choice in the matter?"

"They go happily."

"There was not a single smile aboard that ship when I was there."

"They don't appreciate visitors."

"Would that be because they fear them?" I ask, anger already in my voice. It comes too easily to me these days.

"No. They are treated kindly by all of my men. They haven't had happy lives, Elizabeth. Do you expect them to be cheery now?"

"If they know where they are going, then yes. Where are they going?"

Dorian sighs and shakes his head. "I told you, Ireland."

"England, actually."

"I said England was my next stop. But we go to Ireland as well." He meets my eyes. "There is a thing called trust in this world that not all people possess. But now I give you my word. You can choose to trust that or you can't."

I hesitate. His explanation makes perfect sense. But Jack's also made some sense. And when Jack lies, it usually has no sense in it at all. Usually. But, if Dorian had taken them against their will why would he allow them up on deck? Another character pops into my head.

"There was a girl, Giselle. Yellow hair. Do you know her?"

"Aye. She came running aboard one night in a ripped dress and pouring tears. She said she wanted a ride to another port and that wherever we were going next she would be fine with. So, I let her stay. I must say though, her antics were wearing a bit on us all. The next night, she went running off saying she wanted no part in this. Said she would find another ship. Amazing actress, she had the whole distressed facade going to get us to let her on board. As soon as it worked, she stopped. I don't really know why she left."

Giselle _had _come running to us in the manner he described. But it seems odd that she would want to leave Tortuga. I don't know if I should believe him or not, but the way he's looking at me says it's alright. I don't like Giselle much anyways, and I can see her doing something like that for her own benefit. I have a feeling it's true she came from his ship. If she did, it means he really does let them go when they want.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me," I say with a half hearted smile.

"Come then. You'll be home in no time," he says gently and smiles, taking me under his arm.

The sun has completely disappeared and when we pass what is now just a shadow of a dead man, I shiver. From what I can tell it was a clean kill, with no visible blood. Dorian's a good shot.

As we pass by, Dorian throws a fistful of coin over the body. When I look at him in confusion, he answers my unspoken question with a steady voice. "To pay off your debt." He smiles in amusement and pulls me around the corner.

"I didn't owe him that much."

He shrugs.

**Do you trust him? Or is Elizabeth getting herself into a lot of trouble?**

**I know ffnet is being strange lately but I can still read the reviews you send, even if they don't show up for everyone to see. So please review, it makes my day!**

**The next chapter is almost finished so it shouldn't be too long before that is up.**


	9. Unhappy?

**This one is a little shorter, but at least I'm updating sooner! Thank you to Stutley Constable, SirenoftheStorm, KissofDeathJE and Cabbage_Merchant for reviewing.**

**Review reply to Cabbage Merchant: **The shot in the back shows some character, doesn't it? I'm apologizing in advance for lack of Jack in this chapter. Thanks!

"Water?" Dorian asks, lifting the bottle at a tilt towards a clear glass. I nod and he pours the water then hands it to me. "Please, take a seat. I'll go get us some food." He gestures towards two padded leather chairs that face each other, separated by a small round table. He leaves me to his cabin with a small nod.

An uneasy feeling settles over me as soon as he's gone. I glance around the relatively large room, ignoring his invitation to sit. A low table serves as a desk with an inkwell and quill in one corner, a stack of ordered papers in the other. Another tidy pile is set in front of the old wooden chair, thin light coloured pages that must have cost quite a bit.

Curiosity always seeming to be one of my weaker attributes, I walk to the desk.

I pick up the piece of paper at the top of the pile in the corner. My eyes go immediately to the words in bold, at the very top of the page.

**Finnolas Gaut**

Under it are a series of numbers and amounts. Just as I'm about to read what they are for, the door opens. I set the paper down quickly on the pile and turn around. When I realize I have a few seconds before Dorian actually sees me I shift over a few feet towards the chairs.

When he looks up he smiles. "I thought I told you to sit?"

"I felt funny sitting all by myself," I say with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that my heart is beating one hundred times a minute. When I'm sure he didn't catch me it begins to slow down. The name at the top of that page feels burned into my mind.

We both sit and he places a platter of fruits and bread in between us. Grabbing a vine of red grapes, he sits back and plops one in his mouth casually, carefree.

"Don't worry luv. We'll be there soon."

"It's Elizabeth, actually," I say, looking down at my hands fidgeting in my lap.

Dorian laughs and I look back up. "Sorry Lizzie."

I drop it before I can get into another fight about names and titles. Lizzie will do fine enough.

"This is all very kind of you. You didn't have to bring me all the way back." I reach forward and grab a small bun. This too, must have cost a pretty penny.

"I think your stay in Tortuga was in need of a kind thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to be the most fortunate mademoiselle in this place," he says with a chuckle.

"Nor the least fortunate," I say, not wanting to seem weak or in distress. Besides, it's more than true. With the women on this ship alone, there are plenty more unfortunate than I.

He remains silent for a few seconds and I look at him. He cracks a smile. "Nor the least. But unhappy?"

"I wouldn't say unhappy."

"I think you are unhappy."

Silence. Then, 'Why do you think that?"

"Your crew isn't the greatest for you, is it? Not fitting in?"

"...I fit in fine. I don't know why you would assume that," I say, confused by the question.

"Not when you really look at it luv. You don't belong there, with them. They don't pay you half the attention you deserve."

"They're all quite good to me," I defend.

"They leave you alone, you mean?"

"When I want to be left alone. Look, the crew is fine. They're a nice bunch."

"But the Captain."

I bite down on my bread and forget to chew for a few seconds. The captain what?

"_Him_. The one that you want attention from most. Or so I'm guessing. He doesn't see you very well, does he? He doesn't give you what you want. Not what you need. To him, you're just someone he can use."

"Stop it," I breathe.

"See? You _are _unhappy."

"I am not unhappy," I whisper. The weakness of my voice tells me that it's at least in some part a lie.

"You follow his orders every day, like a good member of the crew. You follow his commands without second thought. Because you _are _part of the crew. And yet, you can call him Jack. Along with all the whores you watch him bring onto his ship. But he doesn't know how they get to you, does he?"

"I— he..."

"They do get to you don't they?"

"I— you've got it wrong. I don't... not him. I could never..."

"You're trying to tell me he's not who you want?"

"I'm married," I say in a rush, wanting to shut him up, not noticing my choice of words until they're out. The way he seems to be toying with my mind right now is getting to me.

Silence.

"Married?" he asks, his voice surprised but not upset. I sigh in relief. Catching him even the slightest measure off guard reinsures me.

"Well, sort of."

"Not to the Captain surely? He doesn't look at you twice!" he laughs.

I pull in a shaky breath and hold it, trapped in my lungs. His voice slits cracks in my composure and I try to let it go. I don't want to be here, I'm starting to realize.

"No of course not. My husband has gone away for some time. But...he'll be back."

"And he will know how to find you?" he asks, leaning forward over the table.

"Yes."

"Wherever you go?"

"I think so."

"When is he coming back?"

I freeze, keeping the words on the tip of my tongue. I don't like this conversation at all.

"Um, a few years," I say gently, hoping to stay away from specifics.

"Even one year is a long time luv." Thanks for making me feel so much better.

"I know."

"But you're tied none the less."

"I know."

"I'm sure he'll come back for you."

"... I know."

"It can't be that bad when he's gone!"

"I know."

"That's what I mean by unhappy. You keep saying 'I know'. Doesn't sound very optimistic, does it?"

"...I know." What I don't know is why I have to be unhappy in his eyes. Or why he's trying to make it so in my own.

"How about some wine?"

"I'm good."

"Please, I insist."

"I'd rather not."

He shrugs and picks up a tall, thin dark bottle from the floor beside his chair that I never noticed before.

After he pours himself a glass I sigh and give in, allowing him to pour me a very small amount. He smiles and stands to retrieve another glass from a small cabinet on the other side of the room, taking the bottle with him. After the sound of the liquid being poured stops, he turns back to me and comes back to his seat, passing me the wine. I sip it and set it on the table.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispers and leans over the table, his face gentle, soft. He leaves his drink discarded on the surface in front of him.

"I can't help feeling that maybe... it was wrong," I say hesitantly. The headache I've been getting a lot lately chooses this moment to make its appearance, a slow and steady throb. It's not the greatest for thinking through. It reminds me of the morning after the tavern incident.

"Keep going," he urges, the breath of his words touching my face.

"I love him... Really, I love him." It doesn't help much trying to speak when he's suddenly so close to me. My words seem hard to force out. "But..."

"And you've been faithful?"

"Of course." In actions, yes I have. Thoughts... stray.

"But you don't want to be."

My eyes snap up from my hands to his eyes. And they are _so _close. Something tells me to pull back, to flee. Something else is transfixed by those dark chestnut eyes.

Before I can snap to, he's even closer. And the next thing that happens surprises me still. His lips touch mine, brushing softly against them before actually kissing me. Caught unaware, I have no immediate reaction. Then I respond, kissing him for a heartbeat before placing a firm hand on his chest and pushing him away. I shake my head 'no' and close my eyes, trying to form coherent thoughts.

"No," I say and draw farther back into my chair.

He doesn't listen and leans forward again, touching his lips lightly to mine. My head throbs. A sick feeling in my gut appears.

I pull back again. My vision is blurry and my head pounds out to the rhythm of my heartbeat.

"My head," I moan falling back into the chair.

"It's only temporary, I promise you," Dorian whispers and backs away from me, standing up.

"What have you done to me?" I whimper.

"The wine." He smiles, stepping around the table, coming closer to me.

"I have just discovered that you are more valuable than I thought."

"What?"

"And I can't give you back so easily. Or at all, actually."

Black fog creeps into my vision.

"You said you'd bring me back," I whine.

"I was planning on it."

"Why?"

"You're worth too much. Sorry luv," he smirks and places a kiss on my forehead before disappearing into a black cloud, along with the rest of the world.

It doesn't make sense.

* * *

**So he _was _going to bring her back. Looks like she's in a bit of a toughie now though.**

**I don't know how long the next chapter will take but I know for sure it will end up longer than this one. Jack may or may not show face. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	10. Silk

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers, Captain Meghan, Cabbage_Merchent, Stutley Constable and Lizzyluv4ever. Thank you also to those who have favourited this or put it on alerts and to those reading this far.**

**So this chapter may be a little wierd, but it's a bit of a filler. Still necessary though, I coudn't leave it out. That aside, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten ~ Silk**

"_Because you're unhappy my pretty."_

_His voice laughs, but he's not there. It echoes around this room inside of my head. But I can't move._

"_Of course he doesn't care!" Another laugh, coming at me from all angles. It fades into the distance._

"_You're a bloody mess," another voice says, vibrating in a low treble through the swirl of grays and blacks before me, around me, inside my head. Curtains and folds of silk and smoke fill up the whole space. I reach for the voice with invisible arms, trying to find him, hold onto him. Searching for something to grab hold of and drag myself out of this void. Looking for Jack, for solidity._

"_She's prettier, that's why," Jack's voice says and Dorian's laughs. Their breaths cut out a swirl of the smokiness in front me. I take back the strands of thought reaching for him; snap them back in a coil of hurt._

"_Better!" Dorian shouts from farther away, sounding like he's announcing a theatre production, a circus act._

"_Where you going luv? Come back!" Finn calls, his voice even further away. Three laughs fill the space of words as they fade._

My eyes open. Blurry lines of light and dark streak my view of the empty cabin. They shift and vibrate, leaving gaps to see through, then covering the gaps and opening new ones. The gray shade turns to blue when my eyes land on a painting, the face appearing to smile at me for several seconds before returning to the normal straight lips. The blue paint of the man's coat swirls into my eyes, staining the separation of light and dark and turning it all shades of blue.

I close my eyes. The blue dissolves into black. I blink them open again and the black follows me, engulfing any cracks and holes. I can't see anything at all.

My head pounds, the sound of my heartbeat blocking all other sound. The heavy beats hit my temples, seeming to crush them over and over.

The black solidifies.

"_Stay here luv. It's safer here," Jack whispers, his breath on my cheek. But there is no cheek; I'm only here in thought, vision._

"_I'm sorry Lizzie. I wasn't planning this. You're just too valuable," Dorian explains, and I can see him standing in front of me. The first face I've seen. But it's contorted, blurry, shifting. He smiles. His image seems to jolt and he starts again._

"_You're just too valuable. You're just too valuable. You're just too valuable. You're just too valuable. You're just too valuable. You're just too valuable."_

_But it's not an echo. Every time he hits the word 'valuable' he cracks the same smile. It's broken. He repeats it until another voice overrides it, making it fade but not disappear._

"_You're not too valuable at all!" Jack laughs into my ear._

"_Valuable to me Sugar," Finn growls from somewhere in the air._

"_You're just too valuable!" Dorian repeats, smiling once again._

"_Come home," Jack whispers._

"_Jackie dear!" Giselle breaks in, her shrill voice drowning out every other._

I think my eyes open. The room is still blurry, but with no lines of colour. But I can't feel the chair under me, only see the leather. The same chair I was in before. I can move my head but not feel the motion. I still can't hear. The sick feeling in my stomach rises up. I seem to sink into the leather I'm looking at, slipping through it like water through a crack in the floorboards.

"_Elizabeth," Jack says with no emotion, no disappointment or friendliness, no laugh, no joke, no harshness. Just my name cut out and handed to me with no background._

_The grays and blacks continue to swirl in folds around me. Nothing else moves. There is no sound, but the faint whisper of the smoky threads brushing against each other._

"And... she's awake!"

It takes me several seconds to focus, but when I do, I see Dorian crouching in front of me, a cheery smile plastered on his face. My first instinct is to move away, as far away as I can get. But when I realize just how much effort that will take, I give up. Although I can hear and see fine now, my strength is completely drained.

"What have you done to me?" I say almost silently, my voice cracking and dry.

"Sorry dear, you'll have to say that just a bit louder," Dorian says and leans closer, turning his head as if to listen.

"What have you done to me?" I repeat, in the same voice. He seems to get it this time though.

"You'll be down for a while with that dose. Off and on. Trouble with that stuff is you never see the blackouts coming. Or so I'm told. They just come and go. Sickness is a bit of a trouble though. Nausea lasts for a long time after the rest goes away. Come to think of it, this is probably near its finish. Blackouts will be fewer I suppose. Which is why I'm sorry to have to tell you, but this isn't the last of it. I'll have to keep you subdued until we arrive safely at our destination. Wouldn't want anyone running off on us, would we?"

"Why don't you just lock me up somewhere?" I ask, not wanting to be sent back to the swirling mass of black and gray.

"I can't do that. One, the brig is full. Two, you'd probably get out and spring the lot of 'em. I'm not trying to make this any harder for you than it has to be. This is easier and ensures you won't be making any grand escape. This stuff goes directly to your blood stream and that way I have a guarantee that you won't be making any trouble. Besides, I don't trust Jack not to come looking for you. If he does, I want to be able to hide you without you calling any attention."

"Let me go," I whine.

"Where? There's nothing but open water for weeks."

"Weeks? How long have I been here?" I ask in disbelief, finally managing to shift to a more comfortable position but the strain is almost unbearable.

"Seven days."

"Seven days?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?"

"Because, it's been seven days."

"Seven days."

"Yes, seven days. It's not going to change no matter how many times you or I say 'seven days'. So it's been seven days. Unless you want to talk about tomorrow, in which case it would then be eight days. No matter how many times I say tomorrow will have been eight days it won't change the fact that tomorrow will have been eight days. So, let's leave it at seven days shall we?"

"Why do you need me?" I move on, frustrated with my state of not being able to reach out and smack him. Or strangle him.

"As I said, you're too valuable. He smiles. That same smile I've seen him crack over ten times repeatedly. I shudder. This seems to wake me up a little more.

He seems to notice I can move better, because he grimaces.

"Sorry luv. This might hurt a bit."

And before I can look down, a sharp point breaks the skin of my arm.

"How long?"

"A few days."

"I can't. I don't want to see things anymore," I whimper, feeling the effect of the substance spreading through my veins.

"You see what you make."

_The swirling body before me is the same as before. Only visions can penetrate the writhing mass of this unconscious state. But I am conscious, in my head. It's different than a dream. I can tell what is normal, what is right. I can think for myself reasonably. But the things I'm seeing aren't normal, nor are they reasonable._

_A plain wooden chair is set before me. Dorian sits watching me with those dark eyes, his lips drawn into a smirk._

"_Knew you'd come back," he says, the smirk unmoving and his lips not parting. What is this poison? "I knew you couldn't resist. I'm just too valuable. We're seven days in luv. Seven says and where is Jack?"_

"_I'm right here luv," Jack whispers, his breath on my neck. He walks forward, towards Dorian who stands up._

"_Too slow Captain," Dorian says and pulls out a pistol. The shot rings through ribbons of gray and black, giving them a pulse, a heartbeat. The curtains maintain a rhythm, beating with the sound of any heart. Jack falls down with a thud and the mass closes down on him. He vanishes into the gray. Dorian laughs._

"_This is yours!" the high voice calls from above. A blue dress falls to the floor. Once it touches the b;acl base, the fabric seems to wilt like a flower, shrivelling into a small heap. A red trail runs from under it and the dress turns dark, stained with blood. The dress continues to shrink, until it's a puddle before me._

"_Isn't she charming?" Dorian asks, stepping closer._

"_Afraid of women?" Ragetti asks, stepping out from behind Dorian._

"_Yes, she is," Dorian smirks._

"_Are you afraid darling?" Giselle asks, stepping from the folds of dark and coming right up to me, her face inches from the essence of mine. Because once again, I'm not here. I want to shrink away, but I can't. She smiles._

_Then she disappears. When I look forward, Dorian and Ragetti have both moved off. Instead of seeing them I see the child. Marissa sits with her legs crossed in Dorian's chair, her hair in tidy curls, her pink dress fluttering in an invisible wind. The curtains have disappeared and everything is white. There is only a long stretch of white rock before me, a never ending sea of snow. The child stares at me._

"_Where's my mother gone?" she asks with no smile. I'm tired of the smiles. "What have you done to my mother?" She frowns, her eyes narrowing accusingly._

My eyes snap open. I feel heavy, leaden. When I feel the invisible restraints of the poison I panic, feeling too trapped for comfort. My breath comes quicker as I struggle to break free. When I hear voices I freeze.

"That wasn't what I asked of you."

"It's what ye got. I wasn't bein' paid to take a shot in the leg."

"It was the only way to ensure you stayed on my side. After what you said, I wasn't sure I could trust you."

I find the source of the voices with my eyes. Dorian and...Finn? They're standing by the cabin door, voices low but not low enough for me not to hear. I close my eyes and listen.

"Yer lucky I went along with it."

"I paid you extra."

"But she owes me."

"No."

"Ye may be Captain 'ere but this is my fair pay I'm talkin' 'bout."

"I shot you for a reason. It was a warning. Now, if you want me to shoot you dead, by all means continue."

"You owe me. I could have stopped there. I could 'ave stood up and left. But I played along. I lay there for all the time it took ye to do some convincing. And when I could 'ave given ye away, I still lay there. An' the whole while, I was bleeding from this bullet hole in me leg."

I open my eyes when I hear movement. Dorian steps right up to Finn and grabs him by the collar of his worn jacket.

"You ask me for any more money than you get and I'll give you something else to bleed about. If you lay a finger on what is mine, I swear I will shoot you before you turn around.

"Aye captain," Finn growls and Dorian lets go.

"Get out."

Finn jerks open the door and storms out, slamming it behind him.

I shut my eyes against my headache. I just want to sleep. No more of this empty room in my head, no more of this unfamiliar cabin. I just want to close my eyes let go. But when I want it most, it won't come. Not even the next blackout is here yet.

"Elizabeth?" Dorian asks and he's closer now, a few steps away from the sound of it. I open my eyes to check.

"I feel sick."

"Take this," he grimaces, setting a clay pot down in front of the chair. "You'll be like this for another week or so."

"How long have I been out?"

"Another fortnight. I'm surprised you woke up so late actually. It seems to work well on you."

"Please, take me back," I try again.

"Sorry," he says and turns away, walking to the door and leaving me alone in the cabin.

I strain my muscles as I try to make them work. It's painful to do, but eventually something snaps and they wake up, moving my arms forward to drag the pot closer. But I soon realize I don't need it.

As sick as I feel, as much as I want the poison cleared out of me, I can't do it. Because it's in my blood, not my stomach. But I feel I need something out. The wine? My stomach twists in tight excruciating knots but I can't do anything about it except curl up in a ball in the chair, every part of me aching. My arms are stiff, my legs stiffer. My head pounds unrelentingly. My eyes are dry and they sting uncomfortably. But my stomach pain is almost unbearable as I clutch it. Sweat beads on my forehead and I close my eyes again, embracing the poison.

My thoughts disappear. No colour, no shades. Nothing meets me on the other side of my eyelids.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Tell me what you like and what you don't. Every extra detail you put in helps!**


	11. Threads

**Thank you Stutley Constable, SirenoftheStorm, MsAurora, Cabbage_Merchant and KissofDeathJE for reviewing!**

This is the fifth draft of this chapter. It gave me quite a bit of trouble, so I hope it looks fine.

**Special thanks to Stutley Constable. You're words got this one done the way it should have been done and the way I wanted it to be done.**

**Cabbage_Merchant: **I apologize for not giving you a review reply the last time. For this one: You dislike him that much? Don't be so sure about that rescue... you never know what can happen! Thanks for the review, it's much appreciated. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Threads**

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Have this." Dorian places a blue crocheted blanket in my unsteady hands and I grudgingly but gratefully take it and unfold it. He smiles at my acceptance of his offering.

"How long will this go on for?" I ask directly, tired of these seemingly generous and kindly actions Dorian makes towards me only to snap them back later.

"I won't have to give you any more drugs," he smiles cheerily. "We are three weeks away from Tortuga and four from where we are going. I have decided it should be safe enough to leave you be. That is... if you don't disagree."

"No more." I shake my head quickly. I can't even begin to think of going back to that place in my head.

Dorian straightens from where he has been crouching at the arm of my chair for the last five minutes.

"Elizabeth, there are some matters I will have to discuss with you soon..." he turns his back to me and faces his desk. I turn my head the slightest fraction to the right to watch him.

"I'm done sharing any information with you," I say to his back. A black coat stretches over the broad surface of shoulder blades and muscle and I wish I could look at his face instead of this emotionless shape. It's unreadable.

"Then perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement."

"I want my own questions answered," I jump in.

"Depending on what they are, it sounds reasonable," he says and I can hear him leafing through papers.

"You have something to hide?" I ask, knowing that he does but wondering if he'll admit it.

"Doesn't every man or woman on this Earth?"

This is going to be harder than I thought.

"True enough. Answer to your best abilities then," I say sarcastically. I don't know how much I'm going to get out of him. "First off, why did you pick me?"

"There are things in this world that you wouldn't understand Elizabeth. Some of these things including justice and good people," he replies slowly, evenly, without much thought. He remains sorting through his papers with his back to me.

"There are no good people here," I say glaring at his dark, shiny hair.

"I have brought you with me to help you," he says and sets down his sheet of paper before shuffling back around to face me.

I shake my head. It's not a very comfortable feeling after the constant headaches I've been getting. "No, you brought me here for your own benefits. What I'm failing to see is what those may be."

"I want that fairness Lizzie. I want to bring it to everyone who deserves it. I want to give you what you deserve, what those women outside deserve. I want to make things better," he explains smoothly. His smile reappears, making his face more familiar.

"The act of poisoning me fails to convince me of that," I say, raising an eyebrow automatically.

"It's that trust I once mentioned. It's something not very many people truly have. They think they have it. Oh by whatever force that makes us blind they think they have it. But it isn't trust unless you trust them to trust you as well. And so my dear, I am trusting you _not _to trust me. I see it right now in your lovely face."

"I'm... confused..."

"So this thing called trust, we take it, we twist it. We bend it until it turns into something else but we never change the name. They say love is a form of trust. No, you can love indefinitely but never trust that person. You can be loved eternally but never win their trust. They say business is a form of trust. Never. You can trust or you can't. It's not _fair_ though. True trust rarely comes around. When you can look at the other and _know _that they trust you too, that is real."

He tilts his head and seems to study my face for several moments before turning to one of three chairs and sinking into it.

"Do you trust Jack to be there for you?" he asks suddenly.

"Yes... no, not really." I narrow my eyes at him. Why must he always catch me off guard like this?

"You're right. He isn't here, is he? But can you trust him to act carelessly towards you the way he does everyone else?"

"I suppose, but—"

"It's not entirely about him though. Can you _trust_?" Dorian has a deep intelligence in his eyes that makes me try harder to understand what he means. His gaze is almost forcing me to.

"Trust what?"

"Anything. Everything. Yourself."

"I can trust," I say, nodding my head uncertainly.

"And that's part of the problem. You trust too easy."

"Yes, that's how I ended up on this ship. That's the reason I'm here having this conversation with you. Ironic, no?" I ask, suddenly angry with him.

"You can trust me," he says with a bright smile.

I shake my head again and laugh. "No, I can't."

"But you'll learn to. And then this will all make sense. Now I believe you have more questions."

I run my hand through my hair, trying to bring my mind back around to what we had been discussing before all this.

"So... why me?" I repeat the question.

He just smiles.

"I've already told you."

I sort through those many words, trying to unmask what's hidden underneath them. Trust, justice and good people? Things that I can't even touch.

"I was curious about the girl you have here. Marissa I think you called her."

His eyes become softer, his smile less of a grin but still a smile none the less. "She's here because she has nowhere else to be."

"That was her girl. Emily's daughter," I say hesitantly. The look on his face is so strange to me.

"Yes. Emily's daughter."

"Dorian, where is she?" I ask gently now. I want to get an answer for her. I've realized anger doesn't work.

"Oh, probably playing dice with the crew. She's quite good at it you know."

What? "No, Emily. Where is she?"

The smile drops off his face.

"It's not something I often talk about."

"You can trust me with it."

"No I cannot. As I said, trust takes two. And you have yet to trust me," he says sharply. "Now, it's my turn."

The cabin is colder today and I curl my feet up onto the chair under the blanket. I'm prepared for however long this may take. I still have more questions and I know that if I ever want them answered in the future I will have to cooperate right now.

"Where we're going, the men are good. They'll listen to whatever you have to say. You'll matter. But it might not be where we're staying. I want you to feel welcome there. But don't get too attached, in case we do leave. They will treat you well, that I know. The wives are gentle and caring to everyone I bring in. But for your sake and mine do not bring up anything to do with Jack, your husband or Emily. Do what they ask and do not question it. They are good people. They are right. But they are dangerous."

"Who are they?" I ask tiredly. I'm glad to have gotten this much from him, but there is so much he leaves open with each new answer.

"And that. Never ask them who they are."

I pause, biting my cheek. "I can do that."

I run my hand through my hair a second time.

"I know you can," he grins.

"I have just one more question."

"What be that?" His careful smile tells me he doesn't want to tell me anything big right now.

"Why is my hair clean?"

"Uh... yes. That. It may have been washed for you."

"By who?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

**For any of you who remember, I said Jack would show up in this chapter. I lied unintentionally. I'm writing this the way I have to in order to make the plot advance in the right direction. Sorry Cabbage_Merchant, I know you were missing him.**

**I think chapters will be shorter but more frequently posted in the future. It seems easier to work this way.**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	12. The Colour Yellow

**I know I haven't given much time for my reviewers to review since my last update but I couldn't wait that long because I was so excited I finished this chapter earlier than usual. So thank you to all who have reviewed thus far.**

**Cabbage_Merchant:** But I never said he wasn't coming back, did I? Sorry if it seems I'm playing with your head a little here. Thanks for your review!

Just to let you all know, I might spell things differently than all of you Americans**. **So don't mind the extra letters every now and again, I'm Canadian :)

**The Colour Yellow**

"You need some air."

"I have a feeling that the action of standing up would be too difficult to allow such a thing."

"Just a walk," Dorian says, his eyebrows lifting encouragingly.

"If you wish it," I sigh, throwing the blanket aside. He reaches his hand down to me and I take it, allowing him to pull me up. He places a hand under my elbow until I'm steady then releases me.

"First love, there are some nice dresses in the armoire there. Pick what you like," he says with that special smile then he turns and leaves me to his cabin, shutting the door lightly behind him.

After I had realized that my hair had been washed, my boots removed, that a pillow had been placed under me and that the dirt had been washed from my hands, I was glad to find that he had not taken the liberty of playing dress up with me and never bothered to change my clothes while I was out. I might still have some dignity on this ship.

I open the doors of the French armoire and the skirts of the dresses and fabrics inside puff out. I choose a simple yellow slip dress, wanting to stay away from the corsets folded in a pile at the bottom. Just looking at the laces makes by back hurt. I remove my cream shirt and breeches and slide the clean fabric over my head.

With one final thought I pull my hair over my shoulder and walk moderately well to the door. I still feel like a drunk trying to sober up, but at least I can think clearly. The pain in my limbs as I walk is not nearly as painful as the sun hitting my eyes for the first time in three weeks. I immediately blink them shut, feeling the warmth on my lids and seeing the yellow glow through them as it soaks in. I open them.

I'm not surprised to find the women working today. I had been expecting it when I went out on deck. It strikes me again, the beauty each one of them possesses. Although some aren't the most remarkable creatures I've seen, they all have certain aspects about them that makes you miss the flaws at first sight. It seems odd how such elegance and loveliness can carry burdens enough to have brought them here.

I search through the bodies moving about until I spot the little girl hiding from the sun, standing under the stairs and peering around the dark wood at me. Her hand rests on the support beam of the staircase as she leans around it, her large brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes. She looks like a doll, a carved piece of art. The red in her auburn hair shines brilliantly in the sun, even from where she is hidden.

My first instinct is to smile when I see her. But when I look at her completely, the will to do so completely drains from me. The way her lips turn down leaves me feeling empty and the smile falls off my face. I try and bring it back, but the coldness of that sad china doll won't allow it.

My next thought is to talk to her again. I just want to hear that sweet voice once more, to know why she keeps looking after me when I'm gone, why she won't stop staring at me even after I've caught her. I want to know what leaves me so cold and breathless when I look into her eyes. But I can't take the step forward. She continues to watch me and I remain incapable of moving towards her at all.

Something isn't right with her and I look away.

When someone links their arm in mine I turn to my left. Dorian has come to take me on my walk.

"A good choice."

"Hm?" I ask distractedly as I throw one last glance at Marissa.

"The dress," he clarifies, turning us to walk towards the railing. I grip his arm for security, not trusting these flat shoes or the feet in them to keep me walking.

"Thank you," I reply slowly, carefully. It seems the right thing to say. He chuckles but doesn't explain and I grind my teeth in annoyance. With how often I've been doing that lately, it's a wonder I still have teeth to grind.

"Sometime in the future that won't sound so forced."

"You sound very sure of it," I accuse.

"You can't not trust me forever love."

"Why not?"

"It's not possible. There will be no reasons for you not to trust me anymore. I give you food, drink, pretty clothing and strolls around a lovely deck. I'm taking us all to a wonderful place and I'm taking you away from those that are awful." I narrow my eyes at him.

"If there's one thing I trust you on, it's your ability to make me trust you less."

He laughs and pulls us up to the railing. I slide my arm out from his and place my hands on the wood in front of me. I can see the faintest haze on the horizon, a small point of grey in the distance.

"What is that?" I change the subject, pointing at it.

"That, my dear, is where we are going."

"But you said it was four weeks away!"

"It is. Have you no sense of distance at all? Look at all that water. The wind is against us and this ship is built to sail with her. With all things considered, it will probably take us four weeks to get there."

"It looks more like three."

"Four."

"No."

"Four."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"No."

"Fine."

I smile then, truly and genuinely for the first time in the last three weeks. I won. And no matter how small the defeat is, it's something.

"Oh would you look at that? You have such a beautiful smile!" he exclaims, teasing me.

Instead of scowling like I usually would I keep smiling. Even when I look at him, laughing in that delighted way of his, I smile because I know that I_ won_.

He gave up.

**Merci beaucoup for reading. Please review this unusually short chapter of mine and let me know what you think.**


	13. Another Win

**Thank you to SirenoftheStorm, Stutley Constable, KissofDeathJE, sweetness328 and Cabbage_Merchant for reviewing.**

**Cabbage_Merchant: **Thank you for your review! Now, I would like you to really look at this. If you read my story summary again, there is no mention of Sparrabeth in it. So Jack is not one of the key points here. Although he will return, I must inform you that it might not be soon. I hope this doesn't drive you off, you're such a wonderful reviewer! If you can be patient and hold out for him, Jack will show :) I do like to read and write Sparrabeth, but this one is not specifically designed for the sake of it. Thanks again :D

We eat dinner together in the dining chamber below once the crew has dispersed. I sit at one end of the long mahogany table and he sits at the other, the long stretch of wood empty save for two plates before either of us.

It feels so formal, so odd. So normal.

"So Elizabeth, I was thinking it may be about time I learned your last name," Dorian says, cutting into his strip of pork with a steak knife. I follow the movement of the serrated edge slicing through the tender flesh and grip the handle of my own knife tighter. I bite my lip and look down at my food.

"Swann," I reply calmly. The meat has a cracked looking texture to it. I can see small specks of salt in the fissures.

"No, it can't be Swann," he objects.

"Why not?" I frown at my meat, wondering if there might be something in it. It does look too good to be innocent.

"There. See? You just asked me why not. If it was in fact your last name, you would have insisted that it was."

I smirk and look up from my food.

"Are you trying to trick me then?"

"I'm trying to get the truth," he grins.

"I don't trust you with the truth yet."

"Fair enough," he shrugs.

"Maybe you can work towards it," I suggest carefully.

"How should I do that?" he smiles curiously at me from across the great space and I look back at my food.

"You can tell me the truth, for starters."

"Hm..." he frowns teasingly at me. "Tell me what you want to know and I'll decide what to answer."

"I want to know exactly where you are taking me. I want to know who the people on this island we're headed for are. I want names, titles, occupations, everything. I want to know why we must go there. I also would like to know why I'm the one sitting here with you when there are so many other women on this ship that could be in my place."

"I cannot answer all of those."

"Answer some," I say with no patience.

"I'll answer your last question then. I was hoping, once you've seen what all of this is about and when you've met everyone involved, that you would join me. A business partner of sorts. I want you specifically because as beautiful as the other women I have here may be, none of them are as strong headed as you are."

"Strong headed? Is that what you think I am?" I scowl. Why would that make me his business partner of choice.

"You can't honestly say that you aren't," he chuckles and meets my eyes, his own alight with a happy sparkle but a glitter of something else. I glance back down at my pork and grimace.

"I'm not eating this," I say, pushing my food away from me and towards him.

"Eat your food," he counters quietly.

"No." I look at the food again. It looks alright...

"Eat it," he repeats.

"No." It doesn't really look that bad...

"You _are_ strong headed."

I pull the plate back towards me and stab a tiny square of meat aggressively before popping it into my mouth, glaring at Dorian the whole time.

"I won," he says, his expression one of calculation as he watches me chew.

I stop chewing immediately and put my fork down slowly. I swallow the meat with my eyes fixed on his face.

A smile plays at the corners of his lips before quickly disappearing.

"I'm only joking," he chuckles, his tone bubbly once again. He returns to his potatoes, baked to a crisp brown and seasoned with some sweet smelling herb.

There is something about the way he'd said it, something about the way he looked at me and declared that he won, his eyes connecting with mine for an extra second. It makes me wonder what it means, underneath everything on the outside. What that look means.

I choke down my pride and eat my dinner in contemplative and confused silence.

It had been decided that I would take Dorian's bed until we reached land and he would take the cabin below decks. When I asked him where his first mate stayed, he said that there wasn't one. Instead of pondering it, I accepted the offer and went back to the overly familiar cabin.

Now I curl up on my side and tug the covers up to my ear. I try and sort through everything I've been learning so far, but I can't understand any of it. Random pieces of our conversations come back to me but they don't fit together.

The cabin door opens and there is the sound of light footsteps before I see the intruder. The little girl steps into the cabin and shuts the door behind her, red-blond curl bouncing as she spins back around to face me. She runs up to the side of my bed while I push myself into a sitting position, her frown in place.

She reaches out a pale hand and grasps my own. I freeze with the contact, surprised at this action. Marissa looks up at me and her chocolate eyes seem so huge that I could lose my head in them. Afraid that that's what may happen, I blink.

"My mother," she speaks softly, sweetly.

"Your mother?" I repeat. I look down at our two hands entwined. They don't make sense together.

"You have to help him."

"Help Dorian?" I ask, confused already with her few words.

She nods furiously. "Trusting him."

I shake my head. "I can't."

She smiles and squeezes my hand. "I trust him to bring me to mama. He always does, like he promises."

My brain tries to process this. "Your mother is alive then?"

She nods again and her smile broadens. "And he does what he promises her. And what he promises you, he will do."

"How can you be sure?" I ask, looking into those puzzling depths.

"He will make it up to you, for stealing you away and hurting you. He always does."

"He's done this before?" I ask, my eyes going wide.

"No, not quite like this. This is more important to him."

"I will try then, to trust him," I say gently. I don't know if I will trust him. Her words make me want to find him now and tell him I do, if not to get him to talk to me, if not to get me out of this safely. But whether I can actually trust him, I am not sure.

"No you won't," she says and her small hand leaves mine to touch my cheek lightly. "Trust him."

"All I can promise you is that I will try. But I will need more reason," I frown, reaching out and touching a wispy curl of her hair, unable to resist.

"Trust him because he cares," she nods. Then she smiles and her hand leaves my cheek, "like he cared for mama."

**Thank you for reading! In the next chapter we shall see if she decides to trust him or not...**


	14. Deceit

**This is a very short chapter but the next one will be coming very soon. ****I have the rest of this story finally worked out. It just hit me and now I know where this is going. So it pleases me to say, Jack _will _most certainly be returning.**

**Thank you to SirenoftheStorm, KissOfDeathJE, MsAurora, Cabbage_Merchant and sweetness328 for all of your reviews thus far.**

**Cabbage_Merchant:** Well I'm glad that doesn't faze you too much! I'm actually not too sure how long this story will be. Now that I have the plot figured out almost entirely, it will depend on the length of my chapters and where I need to break them. There is still quite a bit to be told and resolved so we'll see. Thanks for the review!

**Deceit**

The next morning I awake with the shivering lights of the dawn streaming through the portholes of the cabin. The floor is cold and solid under my bare feet.

The armoire waits for me to open it and when the line of skirts once again reaches out to me, I look at them all in closer scrutiny than I had before.

If trust is what this is going to take, I will have to trust Dorian. I will have to lie to get what I want. Jack isn't coming for me. If he was he would be here by now, I would be home by now. No, not home. There was little acceptance of me on _The_ _Black Pearl_.

Now I live for the lie of _The Enigma_. I know that deep down beneath Dorian's charming smile, generous hands and innocent intelligence; there is a great room for deceit and trickery. If there is one thing I can trust him to be, it is untrustworthy. And so I shall bring out that same part of my own being and mask it with a false trust.

Behind his deceit, I know there is a weak part of him. The part that gave in to abducting me from the streets of Tortuga when he was planning on bringing me back, the part of him that lost the argument about how long it would take to get to the island. That part of him, the part that gives up, is weak.

I take an elegant blue gown from the armoire and drop my nightgown to the cabin floor. I take my lie from the core of my being and drop the shaky fear and uncertainty from my body. I slip the silk folds of the rich fabric over my shoulders and rid myself of the rough edges of a pirate's form. I slip on the mask of lady-like innocence and intentions and embrace my pirate's heart.

I look in the mirror behind the desk and smile.

The knock on the door announces the entrance of Dorian Long, just the man I want to see.

"Good morning," he says cheerily. "What have you been up to this morning? I didn't expect you to rise so early."

"I've just been dressing," I reply nonchalantly. Dressing, planning and changing my plans is what I do not say.

"It seems you were right yesterday," he says casually, walking further into the cabin and plopping himself down in my favourite chair. Mm, the memories of those wonderful drugged days...

"Whatever about?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"We _are_ only three weeks from port, as you said. Or argued, the point is you were right."

I smile and turn to the mirror to fix my hair. The action is only for something to do. I could care less about a few stray strands.

"Hm, maybe you should have looked at your charts closer," I say easily. Deep down, I have the happy feeling I first got when I won the argument. I try not to show that much interest and keep my eyes on my reflection. I haven't looked at myself for so long.

"There is something on your mind," he says suddenly.

"Yes, there are quite a few things on my mind," I reply and turn back to look at him.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well, last night... I was going over some of the things that have been happening since I left Tortuga. And I realized... that you were right."

"Yes, I was right," he says, but he is confused. I nearly smirk. He has no idea what I'm talking about but he will not ask.

"And I see that you are trying to help, really," I throw in a smile. "What you are doing for these women is what is right."

He smiles once it all sinks in. "I knew you would see it eventually."

"I've stopped waiting for a rescue. I know that now, this _is_ my rescue." I walk towards him.

"Of course it is."

"And I want to thank you," I say and stop a mere foot away from him.

He smiles again. "Then you are welcome."

I smile.

Beneath it, there are words of disgust waiting to be thrown in his face. There is a calm hatred clinging to them, ready to bite once released. Behind the easy expression of my lips, there are words that I should never think of. There is anger. And behind it all, there is contempt because he is falling right into it all.

I show none of it.

I simply smile.

**Reviews are always welcome and I've been getting some guesses about where the plot is going lately. I love to read them, so if you think you're on to something let me know. It doesn't mean I'll give anything away but I love to hear what you think! Thank you for reading.**


	15. The Art of Speech

**Thank you lovely people for reviewing: MsAurora, Ea Aillil, sweetness328, KissofDeathJe, Cabbage_Merchant, SirenoftheStorm, IHeartSPN and Stutley Constable.**

I always feel bad picking the order for my list of reviewers, so please know that they are in no particular order as each one is helpful and appreciated.

**Cabbage_Merchant: **Thank you as always, your enthusiasm is great :)

**~The Art of Speech**

Playing trusting and playing trustworthy is going to get tiresome very fast. It's already hard to think up what I should say to certain comments, what I should do in certain situations. What worries me is Dorian finding out that all of it is false. If he does catch on the game is over and I will never get a second chance.

I am afraid of being caught. This man is capable of harm, I _know _he is capable. Which is why I am trying to sort out what Marissa said to me. Does he really care about me? If so, does that mean I'm safe? I think back to the first night on his ship when he drugged me. Just before that he had kissed me. Kissed me then drugged me anyways.

I know he couldn't possibly have cared as early as then. But will he do it? If he does feel something towards me, will he hurt me if I tried to hurt him first and fail?

I can end it. I can end it all right now. I glance at the flickering candle on the dresser in the reflection from the mirror. I can take that candle and find him below right this moment. I can kill him tonight if want. It would be so simple... just the slip of a quick knife and it would all be over.

I cannot do that. The women might be here by choice but they also may not be. If he is a threat to me, would they too think him a threat to their own lives and happiness? Would they side with me if I decided to end him? Or do they truly trust him, in which case there would be no need to kill an innocent man? If that _were_ the case, they would not take my side and I would have all of them to deal with once I'd disposed of him.

Frustrated, I glare into the light of the tiny flame. I could torch the ship... and strand myself while killing all those women and the child they keep. No, there will be no fires tonight. Not here.

But there will be answers.

I pull the heavy coat off the chair by the desk and throw it on, blowing out the candle before I leave. It smells like gunpowder and I wrinkly my nose in disgust. I've never like the smell.

The little door to the tiny room that has been installed under the stairs to the Quarterdeck is in shadow as I press me ear to the door to listen. I flinch when I hear the small voice inside. At least I don't have to feel bad about waking her up. I slide my hand down the smooth wood to the doorknob, feeling it in my hand before slowly turning it and pushing slightly. The door opens a crack and I look inside.

Marissa is lying on her stomach, drawing on a scrap of paper with big movements of her arm that carry the charcoal out past the paper; the black chalk spreads to the deck. A button eyed doll is propped up in front of her, sagging over in lack of support. She glances at it every now and again and says a few quiet words to it.

Once when she looks up at her doll, her eyes move to me standing in the doorway. She sits up and pushes herself to her feet, dropping the pencil. Then she runs to me and grabs my hand, tugging me inside. I duck my head and follow her. She plops herself back down and picks up her charcoal again, patting the floor beside her. I sit obediently.

She begins drawing again and I look at the picture. She's drawn some resemblance of her doll, the hair wildly drawn out past the page and onto the deck like I'd seen before.

"I knew you would come to talk to me," she says knowingly, scratching a dark spot into the page where the left eye appears to be going.

"Did you?"

"I knew you would come," she replies.

"Marissa, I need you to tell me a few things. It's very important that I know," I start, wondering just how to approach a child with these questions without making her worried and to make her understand how big of an answer I need.

"You know where we are going. Can you tell me where that is?"

"Where my mother got left." She's never been put through grammar school, I can tell.

"Where you left your mother? Is she there now?"

The girl looks up from her drawing and frowns. Then she shrugs and goes back to her diligent work.

"Who are we going to see?"

"Eric," she says casually, frowning at her picture. "I made the eye too big. See?" she says, holding up the picture for me to look at. One eye is in fact bigger than the other.

"It's not that big. What's you doll's name?" I ask, allowing the conversation to change direction just to keep her going.

"She doesn't have one that I can use."

"Why not?" I ask curiously. The mind of this child is something I can't figure out.

"Because she won't tell me what it is," she whispers secretively.

"Do your other dolls talk?"

"She's the only one I have. But she can't talk. See? She has no tongue." She holds up the cloth doll and traces the stitched lip line with her finger.

"Why not?"

"It must have been removed. It must have been cut off." There is something wrong with her. I know right then that she is not normal. If I suspected it before, I know for certain now. A shiver runs up my spine and I smile forcedly.

"Who would do that to her?" I ask with a laugh, trying to let her prove to me she's fine.

"_Them_," she whispers, so quiet that I can hardly hear her.

I leave with a quiet "Goodnight."

**I hope that wasn't too much of a disappointment. This chapter was extremely hard to write as it is more of a filler chapter but I did include some forshadowing and clues in there for you to mull over. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	16. Shorelines

**Short and delayed once again, but here it is none the less.**

**Thank you Cabbage_Merchant, Ea Ailill, sweetness328, Stutley Constable and SirenoftheStorm for reviewing, once again in no particular order.**

**Cabbage_Merchant: **Thank you! I'm glad you still like it, even if the girl does talk to dolls :P

**It seems everyone has agreed that the last chapter was slightly on the creepy side. No more dolls in this one.**

The island draws ever closer and I can finally see the green hills and thick forests, the stream that runs through a sloped field and the house set only a few yards back from the shore. A small strip of white sand breaks almost instantly to lush green grass, spanning out past the gardens in full bloom.

The house is grand, larger than my father's in Port Royal. A set of open iron gates swing shut over a stone pathway and hedges continue the barricade out around the back of the house.

There is no dock and Dorian commands for the crew to lay anchor and lower the row boats. The men know what they are doing, they've been here before. The women stare with wide eyes at the beautiful landscape before snapping to attention and throwing their weight into the work.

When I make a move to help, a firm hand on my arm stops me from walking any farther.

"Leave them. They can handle it on their own," Dorian says and pulls me around to face the land again. "Mervailles. It may seem beautiful but it has its horrors. Be careful of where you tread. Stick to the rules, follow orders and be kind. Don't stray from the path."

I raise my eyebrows. Be kind? _If the people in this place are like you Dorian Long, then I can act to my best abilities._

"And do not get into your annoying questioning habit again. They would despise that."

I scowl at him and he chuckles before gesturing for me to come with him. Sucking up all my bitter words I follow him to the ladder.

Dorian secures the rope ladder to the ship and flings it over the side, where the end splashes into the clear water.

"Dorian!" a man's voice calls happily from the gates as Dorian reaches out his arm to help me out of the rowboat. _I can do it myself_, I think as he starts towards the man.

Walking towards us is an immensely tall man with longish blond hair and a pleasant smile. He looks older than Dorian, maybe in his thirties, but he has the same cheery yet determined demeanour. His eyes seem to shine when he smiles and I wonder briefly if they might be brothers. When I look back at Dorian though, it is clear that it can't be so. The two may have a big smile and eye-catching looks but they are different in every other way.

I hate him the first second I lay eyes on him and I hate him even more when Dorian greets him with a quick hug, the blond man patting him on the back twice before releasing him. When the man's eyes move past him and land on me, I hate him all the more. _Don't look at me._

He moves around Dorian who turns around to follow with his eyes. The man stops a few feet away from me and holds out his hand. It feels like a test, letting the dog sniff it so it doesn't bite. I place mine in his slowly. His hand is warm and his grip is strong. Too strong to be comfortable.

Then before I can react, he pulls me towards him with the link of our hands and I exhale in a huff as he slams me against his chest in a tight hug.

I look over his shoulder at Dorian who simply shrugs at me apologetically, raising his hands slightly at his sides. When I am finally released I stagger backwards to catch my breath.

"Hello lass," he smiles. "Why don't we get you inside and clean you up a little?" He looks into my eyes and I find I hate him a little bit less. This might truly be a good man. Dorian had said they were good people, had he not? Dorian thinks he himself is a good person...

"Alright."

"Good. I think you're going to like it here," he turns sideways to the house and sweeps his arm out in a gesture telling me to go first. I set foot on the stone path and start walking as Dorian falls behind and the other man behind him.

"I am Eric," the man calls from behind. "I run this house."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I reply politely. The site of the gates standing open in front of me isn't as menacing as I'd earlier thought and I take a deep breath. They are almost welcoming. Almost, but not quite. Why are there gates in the first place?

On this empty island, what is there to lock out? Most likely nothing. Does this mean these gates are a way of securing the inside?

"Pleasure to meet you too Elizabeth," he says more quietly than before, distractedly. I look back to see him and Dorian walking side by side, heads bent together.

_He knows my name already? Dorian isn't one to waste time, is he?_

I don't frown or ponder it. Instead I pull my smile from the heart of my fist and walk through the gates with it shaped perfectly to my lips. The gates close behind me.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	17. In All Finery

**Thank you Lady Pocketmouse, Cabbage_Merchant, sweetness328, Stutley Constable, Jacquline, and SirenoftheStorm for reviewing.**

**Cabbage_Merchant: **I promise you that if Eric may appear like Dorian, they are completely different people. Don't worry, Jack _is _a part of this story. He's coming back, rest assured :D

**~In All Finery**

"Daddy!" the happy shriek erupts from the doors of the house, running down the pathway and brushing my legs in its pink frilly dress.

I stop at the bottom of the steps and turn to watch what is happening.

Eric is standing to Dorian's right, a slightly disapproving look on his face as the brown pigtails run into Dorian and grab his leg in a tight hug. Dorian's face lights up in a huge smile and he reaches down to pull up its chin. The pigtails bounce as it looks up and a delighted upturning of the lips is turned his way.

"Come inside darling, we'll get you settled," Eric says and I jump when I realize he's suddenly right beside me. He gestures to the house and with one last glance at Dorian who is crouching down on the stones I turn and follow him inside.

If the outside of the house led me to believe the owners were rich I am now sure of it. The foyer is huge, with polished floors winking up to the silver chandelier fixed to the arching roof and windows running the distance between them. There is a hall leading forward into the rest of the house and as Eric closes the door behind me, another man appears from it.

His blond hair is clipped short and his face is cleanly shaven, making him look fresh and intimidating in his open shirt, revealing a muscular chest and years of hard work. This is the sort of boy I used to bet on when a few girls and I used to make a bunch of them wrestle or race around the fields for our enjoyment, the type of boy who would always win.

Then he smiles.

I'm ready to force one for him but I find it comes naturally. It might be odd that they should smile so much here but I can't see anything behind it the way I did with Dorian the first night in his cabin, before he stole me away from sanity. It just seems simple.

"Hello," he says, stopping once he's in the room. Then he leans back against the wall and looks at Eric expectantly.

"This is William," Eric introduces him, rolling his eyes. "William, this is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you lass," William says instantly, turning back to me with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"It's nice," I start, fumbling. I don't even know what I'm saying, if I'm even talking. "To meet you too," I rush to finish, cursing myself for my stupidity. I look down to hide my face, to hide my surprise.

"A shy one," he laughs. My eyes snap up immediately and lock on his. His smile falters for a fraction of a moment before he picks it up again and looks back at Eric.

"If you don't mind Liam, can you show her to the room next to Elena's? I have matters to discuss with Dorian when he gets in."

"Where is he?"

"Saying hello," Eric says, pointing over his shoulder. Liam leans to the side to look out one of the large windows and smirks.

"Come with me," he says, waving his hand down the hall before turning and walking away. I glance at Eric briefly then follow Liam.

He takes me up a long staircase and down an even longer hall before stopping at a closed wooden door. He knocks twice and stands back, nearly stepping on me.

The door opens and a sheet of long brown hair swings out followed by a scowling mouth and dark brown eyes.

"What do you want Liam? I'm not in the mood. Oh hello," she says and the smile is there as soon as she notices me standing behind Liam. Her smile is nicer than the others', with a friendlier set of dimples and sparkle in her eyes.

I flash a smile.

"Elizabeth, this is Elena. You can come to her if you need anything; your room is right next door. She'll show you to dinner when it's time and she'll let you know anything important for you to know. Right Elena?"

Her smile widens. "Don't worry, I don't bite. We'll get you sorted out soon."

"Thank you," I say, still looking grateful and happy. The thing she doesn't know is that _I_ will bite if I have to.

"We're going to get on just fine Liam. You can leave now," she says sharply to him and he raises his hands defensively before backing off down the hall and turning his back on us. "Come, I'll show you your room."

She slips out of her doorway and runs the few steps to the one on the right. She pushes it open and doesn't wait for me before disappearing inside. I quickly join her before she gets too far ahead of herself.

The room is a good size, much the same as mine was in Port Royal. There is a dresser, an armoire, a small desk, two leather chairs, a bed, and a door leading to the bath room.

"Have you got any clothes?" Elena asks, turning to me as I let the door swing shut.

"I don't think so," I say, clothing being the least of my concerns.

"Good. You can use these for now." She runs to the armoire and opens the doors, beckoning me with an eager hand.

Not wanting to put a damper on her excitement I hurry to follow her. I look inside the deep space at the row of pretty dresses. There are so many of them...

I automatically find myself reaching my hand out and stroke the material of a deep red one. As I expected, it feels rich.

"They're perfect," I say and I can't stop the smile from having a meaning as I turn towards her. She claps her hands and hugs me quickly before running to the door.

"I've got to go get dressed into something better. Pick something semi-casual and put it on. I'll get you when it's time." She backs out and brings the door with her, shutting it quietly. I stare after her for several seconds before laughing.

I look back at the clothing and for once in my life I feel lost just looking at it. These pieces of finery once made sense to me.

Then again, so did people.


	18. First Impressions

**Thank you MsAurora, Stutley Constable, Ea Ailill, MarliGibbs, SirenoftheStorm, Jacquline, Cabbage_Merchant, and sweetness328!**

**Cabbage_Merchant: **Thank you for reviewing, as always :) She is getting rather fed up with all of this isn't she?

**Yes, a few of you are still holding out for Jack. He's in the summary, I won't be dropping him that easy ;) Sorry for the long break in updates, I know I'm not the best at that. This chapter has already been rewritten a few times and I think I finally have to face the fact that this is the best it will be. I hope you enjoy :)**

**~First Impressions~**

It occurs to me as I sift through the rack of hanging etiquette and elegance that the armoire is packed much fuller than is comfortable to search through. It is hard to put a hand in between the different pieces and pull one out to get a glimpse of it, let alone decide to wear it. The armoire itself is a reasonable size but the amount of clothing in it is tremendous. Not only that, but on the left side the hems of the many gowns are untouched, unscathed, unmarked. Not even mended. On the other side- the smaller side- the duller colours indicate exposure to the sun, burning hotter than ever over this island.

A wisp of yellow thread pokes out from the mess and I reach out and pinch it off the sleeve of a hidden dress. When I pull my two fingers apart to release it, it sticks to one finger briefly before floating lightly and unburdened to the wood floor. If I could be feel so light...

There is a knock on the door, dull but quick. "Come in," I answer and there is the clicking sound of the latch before the door swings open.

"I came to see how you were getting on. I hope the room is good enough?" Dorian asks, the shadow of his usual grin looming just beyond the look of innocent inquiry as he lets himself in.

"Where do you think I've been for the last month? A room anywhere is fitting," I answer with a brief smile, turning back to the sea of blues, greens, reds, whites and all manner of hidden garments. The smile on my face falters when I'm reminded that I have to choose something to wear.

"Is something wrong?" Dorian asks and I can see in my mind the cock of his left eyebrow. He never raises the right. Just one of the things I'd picked up on during my time with him at sea.

I sigh and look down at the floor. The yellow thread is lying between my feet, a lightning bolt against the dark wood. "Actually yes there is."

"Wear something blue," he says softly, "Fancy but not, no lace. Wear something that doesn't attract too much attention away from what counts. Use your eyes. It's not so much about what you wear under the chin but what you wear above it. Smile and look confident. Do that in whatever way you need to," Dorian recites and I look at him with wide eyes.

"If that's what... you want," I stammer.

He smiles apologetically. "You'll get used to the place, the people. Things will get easier. I promise," he says and he meets my eyes for a second before he turns and walks to the door. "Elena will come in a few minutes, best not keep her waiting. First impressions and all that," he says with a nod and the door is closing before I can even thank him.

First impressions indeed. If I were to look at everyone I'd ever met and what I know from first impressions...

Then Dorian would be the handsome man in black who saved me from the spinning world of men around me. I would trust him truthfully, honestly, sincerely and doubtlessly.

I would be looking after Will, looking down at him and telling him it's all right, I'm watching over you. I wouldn't have had to run to him so much in the past. I wouldn't have waited days on that island for him to come back before joining Jack and his crew. I would have been the one _he _needed, not the one who needed him.

Liam would be the one who knows. He _knows _that I'm not as weak as he's been lead to believe. By who, I don't know. But that moment when our eyes met and his smile slipped the slightest fragment, it said that he knew.

Marissa would be the one with the small frown, sweet, innocent and simple. She would be the _child _that I first thought she was. She would draw the doll that couldn't talk, not the doll that had the ability taken away.

Jack would be the pirate, the one in the stories, one of the best. He would be the one who hatched the greatest escape plans I'd ever read about. He would be the one who sacked Nassau without firing a single shot. He would be the one that saved the girl in the end of every chapter.

First impressions are illusions and lies. And that's the truth of it.

I pull out the first dress on the new side of the line. It looks beautiful, crisp blue trim on cream.

Elena shows up not too much after and helps me dress.

Standing in front of the gold rimmed mirror next to the dresser, it still looks beautiful.

It hurts, too tight below the ribs and it's heavy. I can feel the stitches in the side of the corset scratching my skin.

But it looks beautiful. Simple, but beautiful.

It's slightly tighter than it should be, but it looks better that way, according to Elena. "It's a shame you've had to run around in pirate garb for years," she says as she tugs on her tie in the back to check that it will hold. "This should up the appearance, no? I don't think I'd survive without good clothing for more than a week!"

"It's always about appearances," I smile at her in the mirror and she smiles back.

Elena would be the perfect puppy dog. Easily manipulated and easy to make obey.

Sometimes first impressions are right. With Elena, I hope my first impression of her is correct.

Puppies can be trained.

Full grown wolves are a more dangerous matter to deal with.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	19. The Tiger and the Lion

**It's been nearly four months since my last update so with my apologies I've also included chapter summaries 1-18. Skim them or read them, I've tried to only include what's important.**

**Thank you to MsAurora, Stutley Constable, sweetness328, Cabbage_Merchant, Talise Lovela, TheLastVampirate and KraZiiePyrozHaveMoreFun for reviewing!**

**Cabbage_Merchant: **If you can even remember your last review, you asked if this was a transition to only the people on the island. Dorian will _still _be in this. And yes, we know that Elizabeth has not yet resigned to her fate, she'll fight. Thanks for the review :D I hope you're still here! :)

**This may not be the most eventful chapter, which is probably why it took me so long to write.**

Chapters 1-2: Tortuga tavern adventure

Chapter 3: Meet Dorian in tavern, explains what Jack looks like (or tries to). Jack interrupts and takes her home.

Chapter 4: Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth head back into Tortuga to buy rum and encounter Dorian. Jack seems uncomfortable.

Chapter 5: Gibbs tells Elizabeth that Jack would probably be happiest if she stays away from Dorian. Elizabeth refuses another night in Tortuga with the crew and stays behind. Dorian comes by and Elizabeth agrees to walk to his ship, _The Enigma_. Elizabeth notices that the crew is mostly made up of women and meets Marissa briefly. Dorian explains that they do "trading". On her way back to the Pearl, Elizabeth runs into Jack who is less than pleased.

Chapter 6: Jack and Elizabeth have a fight over the matter. Jack begins to explain about his past with Dorian as a crew member and how he ran away with Emily, the girl they had picked up at some port. Giselle interrupts, saying that she "got away" and Jack makes Elizabeth share her room for the night. Elizabeth asks Gibbs about Emily who says that she is probably dead.

Chapter 7: Jack forces Elizabeth to talk with him. He says Giselle can't leave until Dorian does. This is the chapter in which Elizabeth told him not to call her "luv". Jack says that Dorian sold Emily in Africa.

Chapter 8: Elizabeth has a conversation with Ragetti about women and Shakespeare which ends in her being dragged off the ship by Finn and through Tortuga. This happens to be the man she had stolen money from in the tavern and he demands what he paid for. Dorian shows up and threatens Finn to let her go. He does, saying that Dorian owes him a girl. Dorian shoots him in the back when he walks away. He throws money over Finn's body to "Pay off Elizabeth's debt." He offers Elizabeth a ride back on his ship.

Chapter 9: On the Enigma. Dorian leaves her in cabin to get water. She sees papers on the desk. The first paper says "Finnolas Gaut" and has payments written underneath. Dorian comments on how unhappy she is with Jack and crew. Elizabeth admits that she is married. She says that Will has gone away for some time but will be back. Dorian repeatedly makes sure that he will know where to find her when he does return, asking her more than once to clarify. She takes wine. He kisses her, she resists. She learns she is "just too valuable" to let go of. She passes out.

Chapter 10: That strange one with all of her drugged dreams of Jack, Dorian and Giselle. Dorian says he can't just lock her up because the brig is full. She wakes up at one point to find Dorian and Finn talking about Finn's "fair pay" He complains about being shot at.

Chapter 11: A conversation about justice and trust (or distrust). Elizabeth questions if someone washed her hair and realizes that he has been somewhat taking care of her.

Chapter 12: Dorian points out the island, says that it is four weeks away. Elizabeth argues three and finds some satisfaction when Dorian gives up the argument and agrees.

Chapter 13: Dinner. Dorian asks Elizabeth's last name and she claims it is Swann, he disagrees. Marissa visits that night and tells Elizabeth to trust Dorian because he is good and taking her to her mother. She says that he cares for Elizabeth like he cared for her mother, Emily

Chapter 14: Elizabeth begins her lie about trusting Dorian, who seems to fall for it.

Chapter 15: Elizabeth goes to see Marissa. She realizes that the child must be disturbed as she talks about her doll having had her tongue cut out by 'them'

Chapter 16: They arrive at Mervailles and meet Eric, who already knows her name.

Chapter 17: When meeting Liam he says that she is a "shy one". With another look he seems to realize that she is anything but. Also the chapter in which we learn Dorian is a father (not of Marissa). Elizabeth meets Elena and the wardrobe.

Chapter 18: Elizabeth sees that there are old dresses in the wardrobe. Dorian comes to visit quickly before dinner and helps her decide what to wear. Elena helps her dress and she discovers that this is a person she can probably train and use.

**********

**~The Tiger and the Lion**

Dinner proves uneventful, with only one person I have not met in attendance. Elena and Liam close me into a middle chair; Dorian and Eric sit calmly on the other side of the table with a brunette separating them. It's a large table and could probably seat ten if the head and foot were both occupied.

"No one at the head?" Dorian asks when we sit down.

"New rule. Nobody sits at the head unless we are elbowing each other while cutting our meat," Eric answers and waves a hand at the butler behind him, who disappears behind a pair of swinging doors into the kitchen.

The dining hall is a small one with room for the table, the chairs and two feet in between the servants and the occupied chairs that they are respectfully in charge of.

"Ever, how are your numbers now?"

"Much better than before, but we still need a few downstairs. Poor Ly's dropping off her feet working the soap," the woman answers.

"Hm. Dorian? Why didn't you bring more?"

"I didn't think of it, sorry."

Eric rolls his eyes and taps his plate impatiently with his silver, leaning back in his chair and turning to face the kitchen doors.

"I told you how many before you left," Eric said sternly and set down his fork and knife when the doors swung open and large plates of food were carried out by flustered looking serving boys, caught off guard.

"I brought back how many you told me to," Dorian calmly argued. "I got distracted."

"Yes."

"I apologize."

"Did you speak to Dreed yet?"

"I haven't seen him," Dorian says and his face goes dark as he watches the procession of food come in.

"Well he knows," Liam speaks up beside me, spearing a great piece of pig from a dish in the center of the table and plopping it onto his plate. The smell of roasted vegetables is released in the action and I realize how hungry I have been. Liam seems to be the only one serving himself and the servants are at our sides spooning potatoes and puddings onto our plates.

"He knows...?" Dorian questions.

"That you're back. And that you were successful," Liam clarifies.

"Then he'll want—"

"Yes."

"I see."

There is an awkward pause in the conversation. "What will he want?" Ever says eventually.

"Her, evidently," Eric says and nods in my direction. I angle my head questioningly towards Dorian.

"I'll talk to him about it later," Dorian says and there is some mutual agreement that the conversation is over.

I pass up the chance to have tea with Elena in her rooms after dinner, explaining that I am far too tired to stay up another half hour. She smiles and says some other time.

_I stand on the fringe of a dark field, where a heavy tiger crouches beyond a flock of sheep. An apple falls from a tree, singing in disagreement with the wind. Its voice cuts to a sharp as it hits the hard earth, then it reverts back to its sweet melody._

_The tiger holds its reign over his society of sheep, keeping them in a tight cluster as he removes himself from the crouching position. They follow his departure, weaving through the grass after him until he holds up a single finger and they curve around him to a halt. They are counted, and then counted again by the preying tiger. He is the only guide they know and so they follow him, not knowing that this place, their home, is a trap. _

_I watch as they stand wasting near the fallen apple, their wool coats matted and shedding irregularly. Their bleating becomes a full orchestra of nonsense that I cannot even begin to understand. The things they cry out are in their own language and I am lost to the meaning. _

_The tiger is captain. He stands poised and listening, his head cocked in my direction. The sheep bah and stumble. They are furniture to the tiger, if the way he orders them about is any indication. If he likes them in one place, they move. If he likes a different order, they are rearranged. _

_They are obedient because they feel they have security and the scent of sugar from the rotted apples pulls them from reality. They are invincible in his grip. The tiger stands at the core of the flock, the only one who knows of their mortality. They see him as a lover perhaps, a guardian. _

_They are one entity, the difference between them nonexistent. They all think the same. They all smile the same. I cannot tell who is who._

_The tiger has barred them from the truth and they are stuck traveling in this realm, where they cannot seem to wake. Their consciousness is tearing away. Only the tiger has absolute freedom, controlling everything. They are not valuable and only serve as a potential meal or possible assistant to the tiger's needs. He has them trapped like the accused, eating nothing but stale apples that may once have been desirable._

_And in this anomaly, they applaud the tiger._

_As the lion leaps out._

At first when I awake I think that they have done it again. I remember the feeling of the drug pulsing in my head and creating strange images that have no sense to them. I can remember the sickness that followed as if it might be coming on again. But as I sit up in bed with my heart pounding like that of a frightened rabbit, I feel the relief of knowing I am alright, I am myself.

Morning comes early on this strange island and the birds are singing an uncoordinated tune that is beautiful as it is odd. I have only just pushed back the warm bed sheets when a knock at the door startles me. I hastily pull the sheets up protectively again as the door swings open without a welcome.

"Don't you ever warn people before barging in on them?" I say crossly as Dorian crosses the room to me. He slides the desk chair to my bedside and plops himself down comfortably.

"I did knock."

I roll my eyes and smile lightly. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes?"

"Yes, I would mind. I have some things to get out of the way this morning, you being a part of most of them."

"Tell me then," I say, impatient to know and impatient to have some time alone, away from him.

"You may recall last night that Eric was talking about our numbers on chores," he began. "What he means is that this island runs itself by itself. In other words, we make what we use and we use mostly only that which we make. So we count on how many people we have working to run the place. Some of the new additions from my recent crew should give us a boost but we are still running a little short on hands. If it isn't too much to ask, seeing as you just got here, do you think you could give us a hand?"

"I..." would never pass up a chance like this to get close to answers, would never consider turning down an opportunity to be a part of the thing confusing me most, to dissect it from the inside out. "I could do that, if it really is needed."

"Great," Dorian's face lights up. "Is tomorrow too soon? We;re running another soap batch. The girls downstairs could really use the help."

"I'd love to," I smile. His lips twitch. I wonder if my real smile looks different than my fake smile. Has he gotten so used to the false upturning of my lips that now the real thing appears forced? Or is he just measuring me as he always does?

"I imagine you'll want to know about Dreed."

"Should I want to know about Dreed?"

"Perhaps not," he pauses and turns his face to the window. "It's so hot in here." He is up from his seat and drawing back the curtains to a stretch of beautiful meadows and gardens. He unhooks the locks and swings the pane outwards, allowing the pure spring air to drift in. The melody of the mismatched birds grows louder once the barrier between them and us is gone.

"Dreed is my brother although he is much different than I."

"I should like him then," I tease, as a cover up for my surprise.

Dorian chuckles and returns to the bedside. "On the contrary, he is most loathed."

"Oh, pity."

"No, unfortunate."

"Oh," I say and adjust the sheets around me. The air coming in is quite cold and I find myself shivering in my night robe.

"Make yourself ready and we can go breakfast with the others," he nods at me, as if reading my mind. He takes his leave with a final glance at me from the doorway. "There are a few people we should probably acquaint you with today."

I nod understandingly and wait for the click of the door closing before pushing the bed covers off again and stepping to the cold wood floor. I close the window again, pausing for several moments to look out over the rolling hills past the meadow. I wonder how long it would take to walk to the other end of the island, to run to the furthest shore.

This time when I break into the wardrobe, I feel it in more depth. My eye does not miss the tattered purple cloth at the end of the rod, nor the crisp blue silk in the center. I remove the purple from its place and let the skirts pool on the ground as I examine it. It is simply cut and simply sewn. It is old and smells faintly of roses and perfumes. The hem is slightly darker than the rest of it and I can tell the wear on it must have been at least a year. There is still a piece of silk woven along the neckline and I pull it out through the loops. The dress crumples to the ground and I hold the somewhat transparent sash in my hands. The ends are frayed after being tied for so long and I smooth the creases between my thumb and finger. Why has something so personal been left behind here?

I replace the dress in its respective spot and drop the silk to the bottom of the armoire before taking a long look over the room. There is a nightstand with two drawers that instantly catches my attention and I waste no time in opening both the drawers. There is nothing inside, to my disappointment.

There is nothing in the drawer of the desk by the wall either. There is nothing in the night table on the other side of the bed. Much put off by my lack of discovery, I return to the wardrobe and pick the blue dress from the middle. I start when the door bursts open again but relax when I see it is only two maids, come to help me ready myself.

They open the window again and I shiver as they lace me up tightly.

The piece of silk flutters.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**The next chapter will be much easier for me to write, I promise that it won't take four months!**


	20. A Broken Deal

**This is a short chapter, but I felt it needed to end where it did. I apologize for the wait!**

**Summary of chapter 19: Elizabeth has dinner with Eric, Dorian, Ever, Liam and Elena. Elizabeth dreams of a tiger, a flock of sheep and a lion. Dorian requests that Elizabeth helps with chores the next day and tells her to get ready for breakfast, she needs to meet a few people (including his brother).**

**For further chapter summaries, refer back ot the beginning of 19, all are included.**

**Thank you to Stutley Constable, MsAurora and sweetness328 for reviewing :)**

~A Broken Deal~

Dorian's brother.

The thought of the man having any kind of family had caught me by surprise. I had never considered the idea that there might be another Mr. Long, another that might hold answers. If Dorian hates him, surely he is a good person. Complete opposites?

Indeed they are.

~o~O~o~

"Just pass it already," Ever mutters and Dorian reluctantly hands her the plate of oddly coloured vegetables. It may be fruit, but I can't tell by the smell and the round shape gives nothing away.

"What's keeping him?" Dorian asks, again. We have been nibbling at our food, saving it until Dreed comes down for breakfast.

Eventually we decide it's best to go ahead without him. Now the dishes are clear and all that is left is the red fruit. Vegetable. Perhaps neither?

"I'm sure he's just lazy this morning. He doesn't usually eat with us," Ever explained.

"I specifically asked him to join us this morning. You know Dreed," Eric smiles cheerfully.

"I know him to be a pain in the ass at the right moment," Dorian retorts.

"There are _ladies _present," Ever says scoldingly and laughs as he rolls his eyes. "Language."

"It isn't funny Ever," Dorian snaps.

I watch him from across the table. I don't like him here, with these people. He acts differently, speaks differently. The pleasant manner with which he had greeted his daughter earlier is gone and only the bitter, serious side of him shows now.

"Cheer up, you know he'll come eventually."

"I hope you were talking about me," a voice from the end of the room catches our attention. I turn my head a fraction and follow with my eyes as the newcomer approaches the table.

"Why would you want us to talk about you?" Dorian asks, his anger barely concealed.

"I love being talked about," The man says and laughs at his brother's scowl. So this is Dreed. I like him already, if only for his laugh.

Dark brown hair emphasises bright blue eyes, casting off the elegant lines of his cheekbones. A handsome face. My original impression diminishes slightly. Handsome wins no trust.

"You could have at least combed your hair," Dorian mumbles as Dreed takes the only empty seat at the table, to my right.

"You ate without me," Dreed says and wags his finger at Dorian.

Dorian's eyes narrow but he says nothing.

"You must be the darling Elizabeth that I have heard nothing about," Dreed says and turns to face me. His smile is brief but it lingers in his eyes.

"Yes," I say, unable to trust myself with more than the simplest of words.

"Well that's a relief."

"Sorry?"

"Well last time he got it all wrong. Didn't he tell you on the way here? Well—"

"That's enough Dreed," Eric says calmly.

"I didn't get it wrong," Dorian speaks up. "You gave me the wrong—"

"You followed the compass. Don't blame me," Dreed says and rolls his eyes in tired mockery. The subject of the conversation, whatever it is, has clearly been discussed and argued many times over.

"Dorian, this isn't the time nor the—" Eric begins to say, but Dorian stands up and the screeching of his chair against wood stops Eric's words.

"If you hadn't _taken _the compass before I was done with it that never would have happened!"

"Easy there," Dreed laughs. "You've delivered her. There's no reason to get worked up about it now. It's done."

"Yes, it is done. I'm changing the deal."

"Whoa whoa, no. No, you can't do that," Dreed says and the laughing tone in his voice disappears. "You know what we agreed on."

"Elizabeth, would you accompany me outside?" Eric says while giving Dorian a warning look.

"No!"Dreed shouts. "She'll go where I want her."

I sit still. I don't know where to look or what to do. I sit and focus on breathing evenly.

"Deal's off," Dorian says. He is suddenly the calm one while Dreed's face is bright with fury. He too stands up.

"It doesn't matter what you say. We both know who wins this."

"I found her, I took her. I'll keep her."

"No," Dreed says and it comes out as a snarl.

"In fact, I'm taking her back."

"Back where?" Dreed laughs. "There's nowhere to go."

"Back to Jack," Dorian clarifies. My heart leaps. I'm going back. I'm going back. I'm going back. I'm being returned. I'm leaving!

"How will you find him, I wonder, when I have the compass?"

"You have the..?" Dorian pauses.

"Compass," Dreed enunciates. Then he smiles and holds it, as if his portrait were being painted.

The corner of Dorian's mouth twitches. "Another deal?"

"After you called off the first one? I don't think so." His lips twitch and he takes a breath to continue. "Let's try this again. I get the girl, you go and find the other one."

"No."

"I know. You can have her until tomorrow. Then, once you've left again, I get her. And you don't get her back."

"Deal," Dorian says quickly.

Dreed smiles, Dorian looks frustrated.

Any hope I had had of leaving had just been crushed. I can't decide who truly won me in the auction. Better yet, I don't know if I am considered something of value or a piece of dog's meat.

**I realize this chapter is very short, but I didn't want to make the next one extremely long by adding this one to the beginning.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	21. The Compass

**Short chapter summaries for all chapters up to chapter nineteen are at the beginning of chapter 19, The Tiger and the Lion. In the previous chapter Elizabeth had breakfast with some of the members of the household at Mervailles, along with Dreed, Dorian's brother. We learn that the brothers had made a deal and Dreed would have complete control over her when Dorian left. A compass was mentioned.**

**Thank you to all who read the last chapter, special thanks to those who gave me their thoughts and opinions :D**

**~The Compass~**

"I don't think you understand," Jack says, hands out in front of him, trying to show his point. He isn't doing very well with his words either.

"Then explain it to me. One more time," I say coolly and wait, as I have after each time I've asked the question.

"It was the only way I could get there, I didn't have the charts. You know I wanted to come for you."

"You didn't want it enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His tone sounds angrier, defensive. "I worked for months to come and get you back."

"Months? Really?" I ask, disbelieving. "If it was so important to you, then how did it take so long?"

"You're lucky it didn't take longer. I had to go track down someone who knew the place, convince them to come along with me, and I had to resupply the ship—"

"And how did you find this person?" I cut into his rambling list.

"With my compass, of course."

We both fall silent, the 'exactly' hanging on my lips, unspoken but I can feel it hovering between us.

"Look," he starts, his voice softer, his hands calm. "If it means anything to you—"

"I'm staying with my crew, Jack."

His mouth opens and closes then he simply swallows and steps back into the dark, disappearing down the alleyway.

**Back a ways**

"Dorian, you won't leave me here, alone..." I plead, leaning forward in my chair to grasp his coat sleeve as her turns to leave. The door seems to anticipate his departure and opens a crack. Old houses.

"No."

I nod, I had been hoping for such an answer.

"How are we both going to leave then?"

"I'm not leaving you _alone_, I mean."

I pause, backtracking mentally.

"Please. Please don't leave me here, with him," my begging has become more desperate over the course of the day. After breakfast Elena had brought me back to my room where I was to wash again and have some time to myself. Dorian had found me, the anger gone from the colour of his skin, his eyes soft once more, glowing. And we haven't said much at all. I don't want to bring up the argument with this brother.

"I have no choice," he answers.

"But you wouldn't take me anyways," I clarify. He tugs his arm out of my grasp and I clench my empty fingers against my leg.

"Maybe I would. But I don't have a choice, so I'm not going to think about it. You will probably never see me again, so know that I don't fear you being angry with me."

"I thought you lived here?"

"Yes... but, I don't think I'm coming back."

"If you're going to leave, do me a favour. Just one thing for me," I find myself over enunciating the next word, as if it takes the most care to say it. As if it is something impossible to pronounce. "_Explain._"

Dorian turns to look me straight in the eyes. After an uncomfortable moment he straightens and walks to the window. He seems to be contemplating something, his eyes blank.

How to tell me? What to tell me? How to begin perhaps, or the consequences that telling me would bring upon himself. Or whether or not I am worth telling at all?

"Fine," he says, as if for him _that _is the most complicated word he knows.

And with that one word, I wonder if this has all been for nothing. For him, that is. All of his lies, all of these secrets, all of this _effort_. If he hadn't really wanted to bring me here, hadn't wanted to honour his deal with Dreed, then why? Why had he come all of this way? It would seem foolish to tell me the truth now. These thoughts turn my attention to what he is about to say with a closed mind. A liar until proven otherwise.

**In some distant time**

"YOU BLEW ME SHIP TO PIECES!" Jack roars and I dodge the barrel he kicks towards me.

"At least yours is still AFLOAT!" I yell back, dancing around the burning holes in the deck, avoiding the smoking barrel.

"Well I'm not SORRY for that!" he shouts and breaks off a piece of driftwood from the splintered railing behind him. I wish I still had my sword.

"Maybe if you had been a little more sorry you wouldn't have found yourself in this predicament!" I scream, knocking the rest of the splintered helm towards him as he lunges. A spoke hits him in the jaw and he tumbles backwards over the quarterdeck guardrail. The 'crack' sound that follows his fall sends me running to the railing.

He lies sprawled on the ground below my feet, groaning and pressing a hand to the back of his head as he rolls onto his stomach. Seeing that he's still breathing, and that I haven't killed him (again), I swipe the compass up off the soaking wood beside my feet.

I open it slowly, hearing the familiar 'snap' as it opens all the way. I wait for the needle to settle then close it before dangling it over the railing and dropping it onto the main deck. The lid pops off and the base rolls in a series of tight circles before coming to a stop in Jack's steel grip.

"Look what you've done," I shake my head in disgust. "You fool."

**Back a Ways**

Dorian sits across from me . "I'm going to explain as much as I can."

"Then you'd best start," I encourage him, not wanting his hesitancy to take hold completely.

"Where... the beginning?"

"Before the beginning. Before I met you."

"I'll start with Jack."

I pause, reminded once again of my not so very noble, not so very shiny knight in armour. "That'll do."

"Tortuga, 1701. That was when I first met him and, surprisingly, it was here," he pauses and smirks to himself. "The uninvited guest."

Dorian stares into his hands for several moments and I think he has forgotten to say what he is thinking out loud.

"How did he get here then? He just... found the place?"

"Oh no. This place is very hard to find without proper charts and previous knowledge of it."

"I've heard of a couple of places like that."

"Yes, so I've heard of a few of your little adventures."

"How?"

"Continuing, we'll come to that. This place is very hard to find without direction. Few people have even heard of it. It's not even a speck on the map. Of course, that was before we were really up and running. He showed up at the door one evening and it was one of the girls who let him in to dinner. He claimed he'd heard of the business," he goes silent again, thinking of what to say next.

I find the room growing cold and glance towards the window but he had left it closed.

"What business?" I prompt.

"Mm," he goes quiet again. Then he exhales slowly and looks up. "Slavery, drugs, rum. Mostly the drugs."

I swallow nervously. I had contemplated slavery before, never really thought of something like rum but had already assumed that drugs were a part of it. "Whatever you gave me..."

"Yes, made here. I carry a supply on me at all times."

"Hidden in your pockets somewhere?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

"No, no. I mean when I'm away."

"What is it?"

"It has no name and probably never will. This isn't something Eric and Dreed are willing to share with everyone, but I can tell you that it does no more damage than temporary illness of varying degrees. You weren't given much and didn't have a severe reaction."

"I didn't think so," I disagree, scowling.

"So. Most people haven't heard of this place," He keeps talking, unfazed.

"You said that already."

"It's important to know."

"Why wouldn't you have a lot of traders coming through here?" I ask, trying to move the conversation forward.

"This drug isn't used for fun and games. It could be harmful. Those who come out here need it as a serious sedative in a large quantity. There aren't many people willing to make the trip and who have the motive."

"Jack had the motive?"

"No. Mm, I've gotten completely sidetracked. Jack wasn't here for the drugs. He was looking for the rum."

"I doubt he would come out here to get rum when it's quite cheap in Tortuga."

Dorian smirks, an expression that seems fit for his face. "Also, he wanted to put an end to the slavery. Apparently Dreed had sold a few poor women into some rather unpleasant circumstances. Jack knew them, some port sometime, and decided he would be the gallant hero and rescue them. It got a little complicated. He knew someone else the women mentioned and came to see her. Unfortunately for him, it was Dreed's girl, and he wasn't so happy when Jack not only tried to make off with the two women, but with Emily as well."

I hold my breath. "You mean he knew her before he picked her up at that port with the child...?"

"Dear, this probably _was_ the port in that story, although I wouldn't have called it a port. On with the story?" I nod. "So I went with him."

"You...?"

"Went with him. I was at odds with a couple of people here for a few words carelessly said," Dorian brushes it off with a shrug.

"He might have mentioned that. He said something about you and Emily running off together, leaving at one time or another."

"I found out."

"Found what out?" I ask, becoming annoyed. Explaining shouldn't require so much from the party doing the listening.

"That Dreed was furious with me for kidnapping his woman, and at Jack as well."

"So you fled like a coward?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"How would you put it?"

"The crew was against us. They threatened to throw Emily overboard. So she went to Jack. At the time Jack knew almost nothing about us. He knew Emily of course, but not where she'd been. And _not _that she was with Dreed."

"How did he know her?"

"I'm really not sure. So she went to Jack, and told him. About Dreed, about the ships coming after us. He made us leave, as soon as we neared land. We had no idea where we were. Tortuga, it turns out. Jack took off, but I'm sure you already know he's not one to wait for trouble to come to him. Dreed found us in Tortuga. That was where all of the misunderstandings came about. When he found us, Jack was nowhere to be found. Dreed was convinced that I had paid Jack to leave us at Tortuga and that it was all my idea. It took a while to clear things up, but by then Emily was in a lot of trouble. He took her home, and gave me something to do."

"Is she alive?"

"The child is. Marissa, Dreed's daughter. Poor thing."

"And your daughter, what of her?"

"She isn't mine, really. She's Dreed's _other_ daughter. From after Emily ran away. He hadn't quite forgiven her and when she died... Well, Emily didn't make it through childbirth the second time around. Dreed hadn't forgiven her and he still blames the poor girl too. She's under the impression that I'm her father, which is why she's always angry with me for leaving. She's only five you know."

The silence fills the room this time. Dorian seems to be sorting something out in his head, remembering what he was trying to say next. I try to sort through all of this new information while he sits there, saying nothing. "Oh yes, the task Dreed gave me. He wanted me to make a deal with Jack. That was when _The Enigma _came into my hands. She wasn't our ship to begin with but Dreed had picked her up sometime between the time I left and the time he found me in Tortuga. I took her to Port Royal, where Jack said he would be, before abandoning us. It was some trouble to find him, but I got what I wanted."

"What was that?" I ask, leaning forward, eager to know.

"The Compass."

I sit back again, and return to my closed state of mind.

"That can't be right. Jack would never have parted with that. And if you got it, why would he still have it now?"

"You're quite right. Jack would never give up his own compass so easily. It was the other one that Dreed wanted. It's brother."

"There are two? He said it was unique. Besides, why would he be willing to trade something so valuable?"

"It doesn't point to what you want most. And Jack had no idea what it did. He bartered the one he still has now off of the Swamp Woman. He stole the other one but found it useless."

"What does it do?" I ask in a quiet voice. I hold my breath, as if the extra sound of air passing through my lips will prevent me hearing the answer.

He looks up and grins, the dazzling smile that rarely disappears.

"It's how we found you," he laughs. "It's how we've always found you."

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	22. A Taste of One's Own Medicine

**Here is chapter twenty-two! One of the final chapters of this story.**

**Thank you to MsAurora, Fireflyx94, Arabella Drummond, sweetness328, The Dark Knight's Revenge for reviewing. Especial thanks to Stutley Constable, for reasons you know.**

**~A Taste of One's Own Medicine~**

"It's how we've always found you," he sits back and folds his hands across his crossed legs.

I sit frozen in my chair, sure that if I hold still for long enough I will become one with it.

"You have a compass that points to me?"

"Not exactly."

"So, if you were to open it right now, it would show you exactly where in this room I am sitting."

"No."

"And if I move over to that corner, it will follow me?" I ask, incredulous, not hearing. "You can find me _anywhere?"_ Always? This means I can't leave without them following. I can never get away and be safe. I'll be stuck here forever, a prisoner until I can find a way to murder them all in their sleep.

"No, if you would listen you might have gotten that the first time I said it."

"No, what?" I ask, dazed. Confused.

"NO, it can't find you anywhere, there are—"

"There are safe places?" I interrupt, wondering if I would be able to run away from the world I know to hide away in some dark cave. Would it be better?

"I was going to say that it can't find you."

My mind starts to focus, leaving my plans of escape to the back of my brain. I tell myself to listen, then tell myself to hear.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't point to you. We've been able to find you because you have, for the most part, been with Jack."

"So it points to him?" I ask. My mind stops its chaotic flurry of useless thoughts.

"It only points to you if you're with him, and it only points to him if he's with his compass."

"That's ridiculous."

"Most things in this world are."

"It doesn't make sense. Why would he trade you something that would always give away his location?"

"As I said, he stole the second compass. He had no knowledge of what it did. If you open a compass and the needle doesn't point north, where does it point? How do you even begin to guess?"

"So you've known where I am."

"For about a year and a half now."

I close my eyes. "This is hard to understand."

"I suppose you'll want to know why?"

"Why doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Jack has wronged us all."

"And what have I done?" The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. My chin pulls up and I can hear the hostility in my own voice. It doesn't sound like my own; I am detached, a separate person.

"Nothing."

"So this, all of this, is against Jack?"

"Precisely."

"Well. Let's take a look around shall we?" I pause, letting him throw a confused glance to the right, then a slow shift of the eyes to the left. "He _isn't. Here,_" I enunciate, and realize it makes me feel much better to say it out loud. You can't heal a wound until you've finished creating it, or punctured it for the last time. And I realize now, that it doesn't hurt.

Dorian says nothing for a few moments, then his lips slowly part and he says what I expect him to say. "I know that."

"Do you?" I ask, meeting his eyes. "Do you know that?"

"I can clearly see that he is not in this room."

"And where does your magnificent compass say he is?"

"Not here."

"Not here, or not in this room?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just wondering if you have him locked up somewhere."

"No, he isn't here."

I sit back in my chair and swallow. "That's that then," I whisper.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Dreed wanted to hit him where it hurts. Apparently..."

"You have the wrong person. He won't be coming for me."

Dorian pauses, really looks at me. His eyes reflect the light in the room, but not his thoughts. "There's been a ship following us. I think it will arrive sometime tomorrow."

"What do you suggest I do with it?"

He stands and straightens his suit jacket. He brushes the creases out of his pants. "Get on it. Leave."

I don't move until the door clicks shut. Then my mind starts spinning away again.

~*o*~

Dorian didn't say goodbye. I'm sitting on the beach, watching the white sails of _The Enigma _wash away. Just up and left.

For a brief moment, I think I will miss him. Then I look to the East, where a dark splotch is beginning to look like a ship. Dorian is forgotten. Soon, it will be here. And I will be gone.

I won't be slipping away in the dead of night. I won't be sneaking and hiding around the ship until it leaves. I lay the small vial out in the palm of my hand, the one I had snatched from Dorian's pocket this very morning.

~*o*~

"What a pity," Eric says at dinner. "If only you hadn't chased him away so soon, Dreed."

"He would have left of his own will had I not encouraged him. He hates it here, you know that."

"Let's not mourn, shall we. The man will come back," Liam pipes up.

"Where are the drinks?" Ever asks impatiently, looking at the closed doors to the kitchen.

"I knew we shouldn't have hired that boy," Eric grumbles, also looking at the door. "Marcus! The wine!"

There is the sound of breaking glass and a string of profanities. Then, the doors swing open and there appears a tray of crystal glasses. Wine sloshes over the side and I wince.

"S-sorry sir," the boy stutters and hurriedly serves the drinks. His hands shake and I wince again as he spills more wine onto the tray.

The boy serves me last, not meeting my eyes as he sets the drink in front of me. At the base of the glass is a white smudge of cream.

The boy hurries out of the room, the doors left swinging behind him.

"I would like to propose a toast,' Eric raises his glass. We all follow with our own. "To Dorian Long, the man who makes us moral."

I cock my head to the side. What an odd idea.

The others mutter it back to him half-heartedly, and we drink.

"Who would like to read tonight? Ever, are you up for it?" Liam asks.

"I suppose I haven't done the reading in a while," she answers, then grimaces.

There is a crash at the far end of the room as Elena's face hits the table. Everyone looks her way, eyes wide in shock.

"Did she just faint?" Ever asks, rushing from her seat. Then she too collapses, disappearing behind the table.

One by one, their heads drop to the table, to their chests, to the floor. I stand, pushing my chair back slowly, one eye on the kitchen. The young boy peaks through the door. I gesture for him to come out.

"They'll kill you when they wake up," I whisper, and tug him along with me.

~*o*~

It has started to rain outside, a slight drizzle that is nearly as cold as snow. I pull the boy along behind me, to the water's edge. The ship approaches, heavy white sails clear against the gray sky.

"That's the ship we're boarding," I tell the boy, pointing him in the right direction. He pulls his arm from my hand and looks me in the eye.

"No Miss, I stay here."

"Please come with me. Marcus, is it?"

"I leave and they kill me."

"No, no..." but he is already running from me, towards the forest in the distance. I turn my focus towards my future, steadily becoming clearer on the horizon.

~*o*~

"Captain!" a voice calls down from the rigging. I look up at the ship before me, a hand over my eyes to block the sun that has decided to come out.

"Tai Huang?" I shout back, shocked. What on Earth could he want with these people?

"We come for you!"

I have never heard better words.

~*o*~

"Where?"

"Back to Singapore."

I pause. "Very well. Anywhere is better than here."

"Much better," Tai Huang nods sharply.

"Why do you need me?" I ask, shocked that this man would come looking for me.

"Big problems, with Ching looking for you."

"In Singapore?"

"Yes, Singapore."

"About what?"

"She never said. We go there now, and you settle it as Pirate Lord of Singapore," he grimaced, the title something he still wasn't comfortable with.

I nod. "Is she still there?"

"Waiting, she says. As long as you take."

"As long as I take," I repeat. "How did you find me?"

"By finding Jack Sparrow, who said you were with Dorian Long." His lip curled back.

"You've been here before?"

"Sao Feng did business here years ago."

"That's fortunate. How did you find Jack?"

"Crossed paths."

"Where was he headed?"

Tai Huang looked at me for a moment, in neither dislike nor acceptance. "We deal no business with Sparrow."

I pause, consider this.

"To Singapore then," I nod, and let it go.

"To Singapore," he agrees.

A thought occurs to me that hadn't before, when I'd first seen this massive white-sailed beauty. "What happened to my ship?"

"Ching holds it hostage, until you answer her," Tai Huang spits.

"Wonderful."

The doors of the spacious cabin burst open and a man runs in, face somewhat familiar from the crew I had seen a long time ago.

"Tai Huang, Captain." He nods briskly at both of us in turn. "We have a pursuer."

~*o*~

I grab the spyglass from the man leaning over the rail of the quarterdeck and raise it to my own eye. Sure enough, we are being followed.

By none other than Jack Sparrow.

"It's _The Black Pearl," _I say, disbelieving. Tai Huang snatches the spyglass to look for himself, bumping me out of the way.

There she is, black sails full and oars working. Steadily gaining on us. In the far distance, Mervailles becomes a blur.

**Thank you for reading, please review :)**

**Also, for those of you wondering, this story will not get into the Ching business. It will end before that point.**


	23. Some hero

**Here is one of the final chapters :)**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Fireflyx94, The Dark Knight's Revenge, Stutley Constable, Arabella Drummond, Cinnamonbear200, MsAurora and sweetness328. I appreciate your comments! Thank you also to those who have favourited and put this story on alerts.**

**Chapter 23**

**~Some Hero~**

"Orders?" The man still standing at the quarterdeck asks, looking between Tai Huang and myself. Neither of us says anything, our gazes are trained on the black monster of a ship coming up on us.

Tai Huang takes charge. "We can't outrun her. Best stop and fight."

"No," I cut in. "I don't think he intends to attack."

"You may be Captain of _The Empress_, but—"

"We'll stop and see what he wants," I say firmly, locking eyes with him. He glares back for a moment, then turns to give the orders to the rest of the crew. I follow him down the stairs, thoughts tumbling over each other in a whirlwind of indecision. If he attacks, will I?

"Ready the guns!" Tai Huang shouts.

Perhaps it won't be on my command.

I look about the ship, taking in the crew busy at work. _My _crew, once I have my ship back. Maybe it's time I face that and accept the responsibility given to me.

I watch the men spider their way down the rigging, the sails secured. Not a bad group to work with. Of course there would be Tai Huang, always. As I'm turning towards him my feet fly out from under me and the deck rushes up to meet me.

The ship rocks violently as she's hit by the first round of cannon fire.

~*o*~

"Captain, we can't win this one!" A sailor is shouting at Tai Huang over the noise of the shot, shell, and splintering wood.

"Take a look at their ship! We've split her—" He is cut off as we all hit the deck, the ship shuddering beneath us.

I grab the rifle I had dropped beside me and run across the deck, head ducked, for the helm.

Across the short distance of wood-littered sea, I can see Jack standing at the helm of the _Pearl. _He aims his own rifle and fires at a man aiming at him in return. Once I reach the rail at the top I rest the butt of the gun against my shoulder, pointing the barrel in his direction.

"JACK!" I scream over the overwhelming sounds. "Jack SPARROW!"

Of course I don't intend to shoot him, but he is less likely to shoot me if I have a gun trained on him. I'm about to call again when he turns in my direction and lowers his gun. Then he runs from the wheel, arms flailing as he races across the deck of _The Black Pearl._ I watch, stunned, as he disappears below. Had he just run from me?

Coward.

The cannons aimed at our side fall silent.

What?

"They've surrendered!" I hear Tai Huang shout and my eyes narrow at the sight of Jack peeking his head out of the hatch to the hold.

"We're coming across!" Tai Huang shouts, just as an ear-splitting crack makes us all flinch. Had someone fired?

Then the ship groans, a terrible shriek of agony as the mast falls through the deck. Wide-eyed, I watch as the tangle of sails falls towards _The Black Pearl. _I hold my breath as the mast crashes onto her deck.

~*o*~

"YOU BLEW ME SHIP TO PIECES!" Jack roars and I dodge the barrel he kicks towards me.

"At least yours is still AFLOAT!" I yell back, dancing around the burning holes in the black deck, avoiding the smoking barrel.

"Well I'm not SORRY for that!" he shouts and breaks off a piece of driftwood from the splintered railing behind him. I wish I still had my sword, but I had misplaced that months ago.

"Maybe if you had been a little more sorry you wouldn't have found yourself in this predicament!" I scream, knocking the rest of the splintered helm towards him as he lunges. A spoke hits him in the jaw and he tumbles backwards over the quarterdeck guardrail. The 'crack' sound that follows his fall sends me running to the railing.

He lies sprawled on the ground below my feet, groaning and pressing a hand to the back of his head as he rolls onto his stomach. Seeing that he's still breathing, and that I haven't killed him (again), I swipe the compass up off the soaking wood beside my feet.

I open it slowly, hearing the familiar 'snap' as it opens all the way. I wait for the needle to settle then close it before dangling it over the railing and dropping it onto the main deck. The lid pops off and the base rolls in a series of tight circles before coming to a stop in Jack's steel grip.

"Look what you've done," I shake my head in disgust. "You fool."

~*o*~

Crossing back to the broken remnants of the ship that was supposed to take me to Singapore, I finally catch the name. The lifeboats of _Tomorrow`s Storm_ are unsalvageable, but _The Black_ _Pearl_ has two intact.

The island of Mervailles is less than an hour and a half of rowing behind us. It may be easier to take _The Pearl _to Singapore, but I'm not sure she'd make it that far. In the end, it would probably be best to have a fresh ship.

I sigh as I survey the damage. Why did he attack in the first place? Did he have no idea I was onboard? Was that why they ceased fire when he saw me?

"Tai Huang, we'll go back for another ship," I tell the man, walking away before he can argue or make a comment.

I'm about to go searching for people to accompany me in the lifeboat, when I stop half-way across the deck. Another ship is coming up Portside, drawing even with our sinking ship.

"You have to be kidding me," I hiss as Tai Huang rushes to my side.

There, waving from the quarterdeck of _The Enigma, _is Dorian Long.

~*o*~

"Some hero you've got," he says when he lands on the deck of _Tomorrow's Storm, _turning as he watches Jack's crew attempt to heave the broken mast off of _The Pearl's _deck.

"Bit of a failure in that department," I agree. I wait until he turns to face me once more. "You're not taking me back."

"Didn't intend to. Not after I told you to take the next ship," he smirks.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I need your help, as it turns out."

"Well I'm busy at the moment."

"With what?" he asks, eyes narrowing.

"My crew needs me."

"In Singapore?"

I don't answer.

"If you help me out, I will take you there. Your entire crew as well."

"What do you need?"

"Maps, directions. The way there."

"What do you need in Singapore?"

"Someone named Ching wants to make a deal with me."

I nearly laugh, but tears seem like they will follow.

"Alright, we'll come. And we'll bring our maps."

"Splendid," Dorian says and his face lights up in a grin bigger than any other. "Shall we shake on it?"

What has the world come to?

~*o*~

_Land. _A real port. Beneath my feet, the wood of the dock is the most sure thing in the world. To my left, across the harbour, _The Empress_ sits waiting.

"How many men guard her?" I ask Tai Huang as he too, looks at the prize.

"Too many," he replies, and helps the other men tie off _The Enigma._

Dorian approaches from behind, coming to stand beside me. "He's not going to find you here. You'll be safe from that."

"I'm not worried."

"Worried about him never finding you, then. Thinking you should have given him the chance to explain?"

"He'll find me if he wants to," I smile at Dorian, and he smiles back before turning to the sea town before us.

"I don't suppose you know how to find Ching then? A somewhat famous pirate, if you've not heard of her."

"I'm looking for her myself, actually," I tell him. "Tai Huang should know."

"What? Why are _you _looking for her?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for her to tell me that herself. Tai Huang!"

"_Captain?_" he hisses from behind me, closer than I had expected.

"We need to find Ching."

His face, somehow, turns even more sullen.

"Best do that soon. The ship that has been following us is less than two hours behind us."

I turn back to the sea. Sure enough, the small red and yellow ship that has been tagging us for weeks is on the horizon. _Them_, woken up from their drugged sleep, we thought. But it lasted a week at least, didn't it? Unless that kitchen boy had been afraid to give them the entire thing...

"Let's find her quickly," I say quietly, turning away from the green waves.

**Thank you for reading, please review :)**

**One or two more chapters left to this.**


	24. We Aren't What We Look Like

**Thank you to all of my excellent reviewers, I appreciate every word you've ever written about this story and my writing :D**

**This is it, the final chapter of this story!**

**Chapter 24**

**~We aren't what we look like~**

"It's where she said she was staying," Tai Huang insists when we leave the inn. I'm quickly becoming frustrated, our search for Ching uneventful and unsuccessful so far.

"Did she say how long she would be there?" I ask.

"Until we brought you back," Tai Huang answers with a puzzled expression on his face as he surveys the street we're standing on. Not only are we the only ones on the street, but there is no one inside the inn either aside from the very bored bartender.

"I don't believe this," I sigh. Nothing can be simple.

"I say we go back to the ship and gather more men. Then we split up and search the different inns," Dorian suggests, looking as calm as ever. "She may have been forced to move."

"It's not that far back,' I agree reluctantly.

We walk back down the twisting street we had come up, the sun wrapping its humid warmth around us as we go. The inn is in a nicer part of the port town, with tidy shops along the way selling trinkets, flasks of all makes and sailor's hats. There is much to look at on the way back to the ships and I find myself relaxing as the hour ticks by.

~*o*~

The three of us hesitate around the corner of a fish merchant's house, eyeing the red and yellow ship now docking next to _The Enigma_.

"I say Dorian goes first..." I suggest.

"I thought you had actually started to like me," he chuckles.

"Well if it _is_ them_, _they're less likely to do something to you. It's safer for you to go than for me to go."

"But they won't recognize _him," _Dorian says, gesturing at Tai Huang.

"Fine," Tai Huang speaks up, "I go, I get men, we look for Ching," he states and is gone before I can argue. Not much to argue, Dorian has a point.

The two of us settle down on the barrels outside of the fish house, out of sight of the ships. The heat is nearly choking me and I remain quiet, content to wait for the crew silently. Dorian fishes through his pockets for a knife, and begins cleaning his fingernails. I inspect my own and grimace. A month of dirt at least. One forgets about such trivial things after a while in this life. If I wasn't so tired, I'd laugh at him.

I close my eyes, taking the moment to rest from the long walk through town and back.

"Mr. Long?" Tai Huang's voice floats around the corner of the house. We both stand and come around to find him standing with a small group of men, including a rough looking man with an overgrown beard, in much need of a bath.

"Gibbs?" I ask in disbelief.

"Elizabeth!" he shouts cheerily and wraps me up in a warm bear hug, warmer than the sun, before I can come up with a proper greeting.

I can't help but smile up at him when we break apart. "What are you doing here?"

His smile only broadens, so wide it looks forced. "I was sent."

I peer around him at the red ship. He steps sideways to block my view. My happiness at this odd turn of events immediately dies.

"To do what?" I ask suspiciously. I internally kick myself for being so stupid. If Gibbs is here, it most certainly means that the man I am avoiding is here too. Of course he would have gone back to Mervailles and taken a ship. No wonder Dorian recognized it.

"I'm the... messenger, spokesperson, negotiator," Gibbs explains.

"For Ching?" I ask hopefully, looking again over his shoulder and seeing nothing.

"Who? No, no."

_I didn't think so._

"What does he want then?" I glower past Gibbs at the three crews standing on the docks, watching us. Near the front, not so inconspicuously hiding behind one of my own crew, is Jack.

"To talk," Gibbs says slowly.

"I thought you were the one talking."

"I'm just the introduction. You know, so you give it a chance and don't run away," Gibbs tries another smile then drops it when he considers his words. "Oh."

"Tell him he'd best make it fast. I'm not in the mood for this," I say. In truth, I would love an explanation.

Gibbs rushes off to deliver the message, and I wait with Tai Huang and Dorian. The rest of the men wander back to the main group, realizing they aren't needed right away. "It will only take a moment then we'll be on our way," I promise them. Tai Huang walks off wordlessly. Dorian remains still.

After a brief exchange with Gibbs at the docks, Jack begins his march towards us, chin held high.

Dorian chuckles, stifles it. "I'll give you a minute alone."

I take a deep breath as he walks away, towards his crew. The two men pass each other but keep their attention focused on what is ahead of them.

I turn away and begin walking. Jack follows me a ways through a few alleys, down a main street or two. He stays a good distance behind me, letting me lead him where I will. Thinking that I've made him follow me far enough, I find a side alley and slow my pace. He stops when I turn to face him.

"Elizabeth," he nods.

"Jack," I exhale.

The heat is almost unbearable, even in the shade of the alley.

"Why the chase?"

"Thought I'd give us some privacy. And shade," I reply.

"I want you to come back with me. Like before," he starts. His eyes dart to the side, touch mine again.

_To the point, then._

I shake my head. "I don't think that's—"

"I know you're angry. But I have a perfectly good explanation for everything," he says and steps forward.

"Let's hear it then," I say slowly, weary as he closes the distance between us. His hair looks different than I remember. Darker? Lighter? His eyes are exactly as I've been picturing. His walk hasn't changed a bit.

"I didn't come get you right away because I couldn't."

"You didn't get me at all," I point out. "But do go on."

"Well, first of all... I had no... anything. I had nothing to go on."

Why had I expected a real answer?

"You knew the entire time where Mervailles is. You've been there," I glare.

"Didn't know that's where you were. The man doesn't always go back there, you know."

"Really, why didn't you come? Explain."

Nothing.

"Do you know why they took me?" I ask instead.

"No, but—"

"Then let me tell you."

He swallows but remains quiet.

"You wronged them, that entire family, and as a means of payback they thought they'd take something that meant something to you. Do you know why Dorian let me go?"

Jack's mouth opens, response almost at the ready, but not quite. "I didn't mean to—"

"Because he realized that I wasn't anything to you. And I understand that as well- now- which means that I should apologize for how I behaved before this mess because I couldn't understand that you felt nothing my way. And yet you insult me by coming after me at all, pointing my crew in the right direction and following me here. As far as you being a pirate here, in Singapore, I ask you to leave. Thisis my region of the map and I don't appreciate you coming and going when you feel like it, looking to talk to me. I have other business to deal with, none of it concerning you."

"I don't think you understand," Jack says, hands out in front of him to show his point. He isn't doing well with his words either. "If it didn't take so long, I wouldn't have been able to find you."

"Then explain it to me. One more time," I say coolly and wait, as I have after each time I've asked the question.

"It was the only way I could get there, I didn't have the charts. You know I wanted to come for you."

"You didn't want it enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His tone is angrier, defensive. "I worked for months to get you back. To _get _to you in the first place."

"Months? Really?" I ask, disbelieving. "If it was so important to you, then how did it take so long?"

"You're lucky it didn't take longer. I had to track down someone who knew the place and had charts, convince them to come along with me, and I had to resupply the ship—"

"And how did you find this person?" I cut into his rambling list.

"With my compass, of course," he grins. When I don't return the expression, it fades.

We both fall silent, the 'exactly' hanging on my lips, unspoken but I can feel it hovering between us.

"Look," he starts in a softer voice, hands calm. "If it means anything to you—"

"I'm staying with my crew, Jack."

His mouth opens and closes, looking for the final words, the last say.

Then he simply swallows and steps back into the dark, disappearing down the alleyway.

~*o*~

I wait until I think he must be a few streets over before walking back down the alley the way I came.

My breath is shaky, but I feel good otherwise. Very good.

And wretched.

"To the Mistress then," I say under my breath.

Tai Huang is leaning up against the fish house as I find my way back onto that street. "All is good?" he asks.

I nod.

"We thought he killed you, came back here all by himself." I wait for the wishful look, but it doesn't come.

"Have they gone?" I ask.

"No. I expect they'll stay a while. Sparrow's looking for a better ship back to whatever port they left their ship at."

"They left _The Black Pearl_ and came all the way here?"

"Apparently half the crew's with it. He's a good captain, they're a good crew," he says and looks at me thoughtfully.

"I knew you'd start warming up to me eventually," I say sarcastically.

"I haven't yet."

"Note that I said 'start,'" I smile nervously.

"Remember that I said 'yet.'"

~*o*~

No luck. Wherever the woman has gone, she isn't here.

I slam the empty mug of rum down on the table and a barmaid hustles over to retrieve it. Usually in a place like this I'm used to getting looks. The looks that says I shouldn't be here. Perhaps seeing me with Tai Huang- recognized in most places we had gotten to- made them realize who I was. A long shot, really. I may be Pirate King, but a king is a king. Hardly a queen. Not that I feel like either at the moment. I don't even have a ship.

"_The Empress," _I say, sitting up suddenly. "Perhaps she's making sure no one takes it. Her ship is where, did you say?"

"Getting repairs," Dorian repeats Tai Huang's earlier words. "Went through a rough storm getting here."

~*o*~

_The Empress _bobs gently on the water as we approach her. Night is falling upon her deck as we climb aboard and are confronted by Ching's sentries.

"Who goes there?" the taller of two men demands.

"The Pirate King and Dorian Long," Tai Huang replies before I have the chance to even open my mouth.

The shorter man glances at the other and they both narrow their eyes.

"We're here to see Mistress Ching," I take the reins. "My name is Elizabeth Turner."

The taller man nods and disappears into the captain's cabin. The shorter man blocks our path to follow him.

Eventually, the other guard steps out of the cabin and waves us inside with a sharp hand. We step up to the door and the taller guard puts a hand on Tai Huang's chest, stopping him from entering.

"Only Mr. Long and Mrs. Turner," he turns to us, "Please remove your weapons."

I place my pistol in the man's hand but am otherwise unarmed. Dorian hands over his knife.

The cabin is brightly lit, with several lanterns and wide windows. In the middle of the room, Ching sits at a table facing us. Her skin is more yellow than I recall it being, but otherwise she looks no different than she did a year ago. I'm relieved to see her, if only because it means our search is over.

"Captain Swann. Mr. Long," she addresses us. The door closes behind us.

"Turner, actually," I correct. I walk further into the room and stop a few feet away from her, arms crossed.

"Thought you were still calling yourself Swann?" The voice comes from deeper in the room, from a man I hadn't noticed before.

"Please tell me he isn't in on this too," I say. Ching doesn't answer. "This is unbelievable."

"Madness," Jack grins, sauntering up to the table at which Ching sits. He places a hand on her shoulder and she shakes it off subtly, blank eyes staring at me.

"This won't work," Dorian says, stepping forward, brushing past me.

"I think it will be fine, once you hear the lady out," Jack says, stepping away from the other Pirate Lord to look at Dorian. "Seeing as we all," he pauses and looks at me, "get along _so well_."

"Wipe that grin off your face Jack. I won't be trying to get along with anyone I don't need to," I say and wait for the silent woman in the chair to honour us with her words. Any words, _please._

"You will need to," she says and her dry, powdered face crackles into a smile.

"Don't worry love," Jack jumps in, "I won't make it difficult. You'll come back over to my side eventually, on your own."

"For now, I'm on no one's side."

"But you will be," Jack insists.

"Since when have you known me to be tempted so easily?"

"You clearly took to him after only a little while, eh?" Jack says, waving a hand at Dorian. "That got you into a lot of trouble, didn't it? You've fallen quite far from grace in my _humble _opinion."

"Me? Never. Is that what it looks like to you?"

"To me love, it looks like you've taken quite a bad turn," he smirks. "From King to pining after a simple Pirate Lord like myself- still even," he raises a finger as I make to protest. "From most fearsome _madam _to a floundering fish- in a fish market nonetheless. From the woman who stood up to a room of the craziest, most fearsome pirates and told them to fight, to the little girl taken by _The Enigma_, cowering in the corner waiting for Dorian to set her free."

"Actually, she—" Dorian attempts to interrupt.

"Shut it. How long did you wait for me? Relying on others to get you out of trouble?" Jack continues.

"She drugged the entire—" Dorian tries again.

"From a respected member of my crew to a Captain that holds nothing over her own. To the woman who chained me to a mast and left me to my death- which I still hold against you- to the woman who couldn't face me again to tell me that she _did _feel something for me. _That's _what it looks like to me."

Jack shuts his mouth, a hard line that looks like it won't budge. I raise my chin, willing him to drop dead with a look his way. His eyes narrow and quickly open again, a look of uncertainty. Then he steps back, hand touching the hilt of his sword. A grin, one that I had learned to take as a nervous reaction, a last claim to the '_I'm innocent' _impression. Of course, he'd say the words again if he could do it over, of that I'm certain.

"Right now, I do feel something for you," I seethe. "And it's nothing good, _Captain_. If that's what you think, so be it. But you should know that I won't be standing back on this one. If we're going to be working together, you'd best remember that. Because I will _not _be cowering in the corner. If that's what you think I was doing then you have no idea who I am. I will not let you take charge of this, whatever it is we are even here for. I'm in charge here, and of any Pirate Lord. You appointed me to the position yourself! Any positive feelings for you were gone the second you opened fire on _my _crew, _my_ ship. Don't think I have any feelings for you. I'm not a fool, Jack Sparrow. I know when something's no good for me. If you think you can tempt be back over to your side after those words, I'll tell you. I am _not _going to play games with you, Jack Sparrow."

"Love, I was only making assumptions. I said that's what it looked like, not what it—"

"You continue to insult me! How I ever felt anything for you at all is now beyond me. You're nothing but an—"

"I didn't come looking for you because I thought you didn't want to be found," Jack steps forward as he cuts me off.

Dorian shifts behind me and I can't tell if he's uncomfortable or enjoying this. Mistress Ching is immobile in her chair and if it weren't for the wheezing sound of her breathing I'd have thought she had passed right there.

"Why would you think that?" I ask quietly, confused. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because of our fighting, because of the way you looked at him. I had my crew tear Tortuga apart looking for you, thinking you were hiding from me until we left. I was too angry to _really _want to find you. So I didn't look at that damned compass, hoping I wouldn't."

Ching's lips twitch in a smile, but her eyes remain blank. Apparently entertainment comes before business.

"And you didn't..." I prod.

"I realized whose ship had left port days before. I thought you'd run off for good," he pauses and shrugs. "That's when your friend showed up and told me what really happened."

"You're even madder than you were before," I say, exasperated.

"Well alright, she isn't a friend, but she led me in the right direction... thought-wise."

"Giselle, right? How did she know anything?"

"Didn't know any more than I did. But when she showed up again, I remembered that night she came running to me. Got me to thinking that perhaps you really were taken."

"I swear I did nothing to that girl," Dorian says in a low voice behind me.

"But the compass? Why didn't you get there sooner?" I continue.

"It was a month and a half's sail from Tortuga," he defends.

"You have the fastest ship I've ever heard of."

"Fastest ship in the _Caribbean_, love. Not to put her down, she's faster than your average ship any day. Come to think of it, she may be the fastest in the world... But it took me a week and a half to realize what had gone on."

"When you put it that way... I _was _only there for a few days... and then you showed up," I say, grabbing his eyes with my own. "And tried to kill me."

"Now that love, I assure you, was only because I was under the impression that you were being held captive on that vessel."

"Even if I was, you were still aiming guns at me," I say, trying to sort out his logic. I can feel my temper rising again.

"Doesn't matter, I knew you could hold your own."

I pause. "Against a _cannon_ ball?"

He winces.

Dorian clears his throat. "Business?"

"Truce?" Jack holds out his hand.

I smirk. Not likely.

"Come now, love. The only way to stop a ship is to _stop _the ship. And I ceased fire as soon as I saw you."

The smirk falters then falls away. I glance at his open palm.

"I'm offended at what you think I've been doing this last month," I say. While we're being honest...

"It's what things looked like to me, when I was angry. I shouldn't have said those things," he winces again.

"I suppose I've judged a little harshly as well," I admit, looking away.

"Now why don't we save both of our prides and quit apologizing, eh?" Jack says hopefully, extending his hand again. "We can agree that nothing is ever what it looks like. So for the future, I know that you are not a coward, and you are not head-over-heels in love with me. Because you are _not _what you look like. And neither am I," he pauses, "all the time."

"Is that your apology?" I laugh.

"It could be, if you want one."

"Isn't that sincere," I shake my head. I turn to Ching, who looks like she has fallen asleep. "I'll work with him."

"This is good," she says, straightening slowly.

"Doesn't mean I'm not angry," I turn back to Jack.

"'Course not," he says.

"Or that I forgive you completely, if at all."

"Wasn't expecting it."

"But it doesn't mean I hate you."

"I can live with that," he says, nodding.

"Hopefully we all can," Dorian mutters. "To business? I think we've wasted time enough."

"Now that we all get along," Ching laughs hoarsely.

"I wouldn't say all," Jack throws a glance at Dorian, but sits at the table nonetheless.

"You can kill me later," Dorian says calmly.

"I will."

"Boys," I snap. The two fall silent, lips twitching.

We take our places and when the chairs stop grinding against the deck, Ching's lips crack open in speech.

The tension in the room presses us all into our seats as we wait for her voice to break it.

_The End_

**And there it is, the last chapter. Sequel: Our Masks Shall Fall.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and new readers as well.**

**Please review, I'd like to hear what you think.**

**Fleet**


End file.
